Eat, Prey, Love
by Sydnie Australia
Summary: The New and Improved Eat, Suck, Love. 164 year old vampire, Blaine has come back to Lima for one thing, Kurt. Puck, Blaine's brother, has his own agenda in Lima What happens to Kurt when he enters the world of old love and a dangerous past? Based off the Vampire Diaries. Klaine, Puckurt, Finncedes, Finchel, Hevans etc.
1. Chapter 1

_For over a century I've lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world, until now. I'm a vampire and this is my story._

"Thanks for coming to the concert with me, it really means a lot." said Brad.

"No, I wanted to do it was really fun!" said Maddie.

"You know we have to do this again sometime!" said Brad.

"Ha-ha maybe!" said Maddie. She looks out at the road. "Watch out!" screamed Maddie.

But it was too late the man in the road was already hit by the car. Brad stops the car.

"I'm gonna check on him! Call 911!" exclaimed Brad. "Hey man. Wake up!"

*Back in the car*

"Hello 911? Yes my boyfriend and I just hit a man with our car by accident and we need some help our here! Please hurry! Yes, were on the corner of Venice and Canal. Thank you so much!" cried Maddie. Maddie exits the car to look for Brad. "Brad? Hello? Where are you?" shouted Maddie. Just then she heard a crash and ran back to the car to find Brad on the hood drained of blood.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Maddie. She tried to run as fast as she can to find help. Suddenly she is lifted into the air. All you can her are her screams dwindling away.

 _I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice, I have to know him._

Kurt writes in his notebook about his thoughts about how the day is going to go.

 _Dear Diary, Today will be different, it has to be. I will smile and will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "I feel much better." I will no longer be the boy who lost his parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. - Kurt_

Ok guys, It's time for school!" shouted Emma.

"Coming!" shouted Kurt. Kurt walks downstairs and greets his aunt, Emma and brother, Finn _._ "Hey Emma." said Kurt.

"Hey, I am so late. I have to talk to the home owners association before school starts. Will you guys be ok going off to school?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." said Kurt.

"Ok, I'll see you guys at school. Bye!" shouted Emma, leaving the house.

"Ok Finn here's the deal; I won't say anything about the drugs to Emma as long as promise me to take them anymore." said Kurt.

"Yeah ok deal. I'll see you at school." said Finn.

"I mean it Finn!" yelled Kurt.

Kurt and Mercedes are driving in Mercedes' car on their way to school.

"Can I just say that outfit is ultra-sexy?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes you can!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Ok so I was talking to my grandmother the other day and she claims that I'm psychic."

"What? Ok is your Grandmother crazy?"

"Right? She says our ancestors come from Salem and that I'm the next generation."

"Ooohh sounds like fun," Kurt says mockingly.

 _Just then, a crow hit the windshield. They both scream and Mercedes slams on the brakes._

"Are you ok?" asked a worried Mercedes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't be afraid of cars anymore. I gotta get over it sometime," said Kurt.

"Hey, I promise you this year will full of fun, friends and AMAZING fashion!" exclaimed Mercedes as she tried to comfort Kurt.

"Thanks, Cedes," said Kurt.

"No problem, White Boy," smiled Mercedes.

Kurt and Mercedes are at her locker talking when Quinn comes up to them.

"Kurt, I've been sooo worried about you!" said Quinn as she hugged Kurt "Has he been good?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"Quinn, I'm right here and I'm fine thanks for asking," said Kurt.

"Well, if you need anything don't be hesitant to talk. I'll see you guys later?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah," Kurt assured.

"Ok, bye," says Quinn as she departs.

"Don't speak of it," said Kurt to Mercedes.

"Hey, no problem," snickered Mercedes.

 _Kurt turns around to wave at his ex, Sam Evans. Sam looks over at Kurt with a heartbreaking expression and walks away._ "I can't believe he's still upset over what happened," said Kurt.

"Hey, he got dumped, by you. You are a lot to let go of, let alone get over in one summer," reasoned Mercedes.

"Thanks, but I still can't help but blame myself," said a solemn Kurt.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. He'll get over it eventually," comforted Mercedes.

"Thanks, Cedes," said Kurt.

"Come on, let go to homeroom," said Mercedes.

Finn and Rachel are talking over by the bleachers when Artie rolls up to them.

"Hey Rachel, I knew find you over here with Hudson," says Artie.

"Hey," Rachel says as she sits on his lap and gives him a kiss.

"Hey um Snoop Dogg called, he'd like his weed back," joked Artie.

"Wow, Snoop Dogg, how wannabe rapper of you," replied Finn.

Artie makes Rachel get up and starts after Finn.

"Hey boys, be nice," Rachel says to both of them. Rachel turns to Artie, "Be nice, that's Kurt's brother.

"I don't care who he is, I'll still beat his ass," replies Artie and they begin to make out in front of Finn.

"Ok who's the hot guy in the office?" Mercedes asks as she and Kurt walk pass the office. They see a guy in black jeans, white shirt, and a leather jacket. Your typical, motorcycle riding, trying to be bad boy, looks like he's been in Juvie look.

"How do you know he's hot?" asked Kurt.

"The back of his head is a good sign."

"It's just a head."

"A really hot back of the head."

Kurt smirks at Mercedes then sees Finn go into the bathroom looking stoned. "I'll be right back." Kurt walks into the bathroom. "What the hell Finn!"

"Ah, what's the matter with you? I'm fine," yells Kurt.

"Yeah you smell fine! And you're already stoned. Look Finn you know I can't keep covering for you."

"Yeah I know I got the message this morning." Finn leaves the bathroom. Kurt stays trying to re-gather himself.

"Please be hot, please be hot, please be hot…" Mercedes chants as she waits for the hot guy to turn around.

"You're missing several important papers, shots, records, transcripts…" said the school's secretary.

"Please look again. I'm sure that they're in there," the hot guy says as he does his compulsion.

"Oh look at that, here they are! Ok here's your locker number and your class schedule."

"Thanks ma'am," the hot guy walks out of the office and sees and Mercedes and shoots a smile at her.

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror one more time before he exits.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was walking too fast out of the bathroom!" exclaimed Kurt.

"No really it's fine." said Hot Guy. And there it was the instant connection. You know one would think that this has been overdone like a thousand times before, but something about a gorgeous guy with syrup and honey hazel eyes makes it worth it to do the awkward trying to walk pass each other dance in the hallway.

"Well I'll see you around." said Kurt.

"Yeah see ya." said Hot Guy.

Kurt walks to the cemetery and writes about his day as he sits next to his parents' grave.

 _Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must've said "I'm fine, thanks", at least thirty-seven times and I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks "how are you", they really don't want an answer. - Kurt_

"Hey shoo!" Kurt said to the crow that was resting on his parents' tombstone. The crow flies away. "Well that should do it." He turns around and the crow is sitting on another tombstone. Then all this fog starts encircling him. After getting really freaked out he starts running. He stops for a second and sees a figure of a man. He starts running faster than ever, tripping over himself, falling, only to see another man coming towards him. "Hey! Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

"Hey are you ok?" asks Hot Guy.

"Oh. Thank god! There was this bird and it was sort of Hitchcock then I started to run and there was all this fog and…I'm rambling."

"No, no, I heard you and I saw you fall and I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Well thank you for that and I just embarrassed myself in front of you a second time."

"No, it's ok. My name is Blaine Anderson and you're in my History class."

"And English and French. And my name's Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you. So are you ok?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your leg?"

"Oh right yeah! Well let's see shall we." Kurt pulls up his pants leg to reveal that his leg is all bloody. "Oh! That's not pretty." Blaine turns around to control himself. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh no it's fine. Maybe you should go get that cleaned up."

Kurt down at his leg again and says, "Oh, no it's alright." He looks up only to find Blaine gone. "Blaine? Blaine?"

Blaine sits in his room and writes in his journal about his encounter with Kurt.

 _I lost control today. Everything I kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist him. - Blaine_

Finn walks into Breadstix and looks around for Rachel. He finally finds her and walks up to her.

"Hey Rachel," says Finn.

"Sorry, I'm working," says Rachel as she walks towards Sam and Artie's table with their order.

"Thanks Rach," says Sam.

Rachel turns to Artie and smirks. "Do you need another refill?"

"I'd love one," Artie flirts. Rachel grabs his cup and walks away.

"Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister," pleads Sam.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister," Artie smirks.

"You're such a dick," replies Sam.

As Rachel refills Artie's cup, Finn tries to talk to her. "What's the deal? During the summer I couldn't pry you off with a crowbar and now you won't even look at me."

"Look, the summer was fun, but I think we're better off as friends," replied Rachel.

"When is the last time you had sex with your friend?"

"Keep your voice down! I don't the whole world knowing you took my virginity. I don't anything ruining my relationship with Artie."

"Come on, the guy's a dick, he only wants you for your ass."

"And what do you want me for?" asked Rachel as she walked away.

"Ok Emma I'm going out!" shouts Kurt as he's leaving the house.

"Oh wait! Let's see if I can do this," says Emma as she tries to catch up to Kurt at the door. Don't stay out too late and call if you're gonna be late."

Kurt laughs, "Good job Emma." Kurt opens the door only to find Blaine there. "Oh, hi," says Kurt as he gives Blaine a weird look.

"I was going to ring the doorbell. And you left this at the grave sight." Blaine hands back Kurt's diary.

Kurt closes the door. "Oh! Thank you! I must've dropped it."

"No problem."

"So did you get any juicy secrets out of there?"

"No I-uh didn't look."

"Oh! Well thanks for not looking even though anybody else would've."

"Yeah well I wouldn't anybody looking in mine."

"You keep a journal?" Kurt asked surprisingly.

"Yeah." _An awkward silence_. So were you about to go out?"

"Oh yeah. Do you-um want come? I'm just going to Breadstix to meet some friends."

"Sure. Thank you."

"No problem, it's the least I could do."

"So has Kurt been talking to that new guy?" Sam asked Mercedes as they were sitting at a table in Breadstix.

"Uh-uh, no. I'm not gonna be in the middle of you guys. If you want to know you, you have to talk to him yourself." said Mercedes.

"I just can't believe he's moved on so quickly."

"Hey! He feels as bad as you do, so don't go thinking he doesn't care anymore."

"Yeah, sure looks like it." At that moment Kurt and Blaine walk into Breadstix together.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Mercedes as Sam was standing up.

"I'm just gonna introduce myself." said Sam.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Mercedes shouted after him.

"Hey, I'm Sam," said Sam as holds out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Blaine," said Blaine as he shakes Sam's hand.

"So you're from Lima?" asked Quinn as she, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine were sitting at a table together and Quinn and Mercedes were drilling him with questions.

"Yeah, my family moved here when I was three," said Blaine.

"What about your parents?" asked Mercedes.

"Um, parents passed away," said Blaine.

"I'm so sorry. Do you have any siblings?" asked Kurt.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle," answered Blaine.

"So Blaine, if you're new you don't know about the party tomorrow," said Quinn.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls," said Mercedes.

"Are you going?" asked Blaine to Kurt.

"Of course he's going," replied Mercedes. Kurt's face turned bright red.

Blaine sits in his room when his distant relative, Cooper, comes in and interrogates him.

"Ok, what are you doing?" asked Cooper.

"About what?" asked a confused Blaine.

"We're trying to get people away from the fact that vampire live here in Lima," replied Cooper.

"Look, I haven't had a drink from a human in 100 years," said Blaine.

"So that means…" realizes Cooper.

"There is another vampire in town doing all of these killings," replied Blaine.

"Ok you find out who this is and confront him," threatened Cooper.

"Or you'll what? Listen, I'm looking into it. And it's not like you could do anything anyway, you're not even a vampire," said Blaine.

"Ok just be careful when you're confronting him."

"Yeah I'll be fine." Blaine walks over to his bookshelf and pulls out one of his journals and looks at the picture of Kristian, who is the exact twin of Kurt in 1864.

"Ok the Battle of Willow creek was here in Lima," said Mr. Tanner. "Can anyone tell me how many casualties were in this war? Miss. Jones?"

"A lot?" said Mercedes.

"That's cute Miss. Jones but the wrong answer. Mr. Evans, you want to enlighten us even though you're a jock? asked Mr. Tanner.

"Nope, I'm still fine with that stereotype," replied Sam with a smile on his face.

"As I figured. Mr. Hummel?" questioned Mr. Tanner.

"I'm sorry I don't know," Kurt apologized.

"I was willing to be lenient last year and you had all summer, excuses are done now Mr. Hummel," said Mr. Tanner.

"346 casualties if you're counting civilians," interrupted Blaine.

"Yes that's correct Mr…?" said Mr. Tanner.

"Anderson."

"Anderson? Any relation to the originals?"

"Distant."

"Well very good even though there were no civilians in this battle."

"Actually there were 27, all shot at the church because it was believed to have murderous weapons. Maybe you need to brush up on your Civil War facts Mr. Tanner."

The class snickers as Mr. Tanner tries to compose himself.

"Ok so he's gorgeous what now?" asked Kurt as he was talking to Mercedes at the Falls party.

"Well I want to see if I can find him in this crowd," says Mercedes.

"Ooh that sounds like fun! Wait! You need a crystal ball," said Kurt. Kurt picks up a beer bottle and hands it to Mercedes, when she touches Kurt she sees something.

"What?" asked a worried Kurt.

"I saw something. A crow, some fog, and a man," replied Mercedes. "You know what I'm drunk it was nothing. I'm gonna go get a refill," she says as runs away.

"Wait! Cedes!" Kurt turns around to see Blaine.

"I surprised you again didn't I?" asked Blaine.

"Yes but its ok," Kurt sighs.

 _Awkward silence._ "Do you want to go for a walk?" Blaine finally asks.

"Yes, sure," said an excited Kurt.

"You're the talk of the town you know," said Kurt.

"Oh am I?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah. Mysterious boy with a soft side, oh yeah the girls around here are totally eating that shit up," Kurt says knowingly.

"Maybe I'm not the one who's mysterious; you have pain hidden behind those beautiful crystal blue eyes,"

 _Of course Kurt blushes but come on now just look at Blaine._

"You think that I have beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah and especially that fact that I can see some green and silver in there."

"Well thank you for that sweet sentiment."

"Well now that I've been interrogated by your friends and embarrassed myself in front of you…" Blaine trailed.

"No no! I really appreciated it. And I'm guessing you want me to tell you about my story."

"Unless you don't want to!"

"No no! I'll tell you. Um well I went to a party last year and my parents came to pick me up and we went over Wickery Bridge and it collapsed and me and my brother made it and my parents didn't. Now I and my brother are known as kids who lost their parents. My brother doesn't know how to deal with it and I just feel terrible about it because he's basically killing himself over this and I'm rambling again."

"No! I'm interested in listening to your past, I like getting to know you."

"Yeah I like getting to know you too."

"So what about you and Sam?"

"He is an ex-boyfriend who is still sad about me breaking up with him after my parents died."

"Well I can see why he's upset; you're a lot to give up." Kurt blushes and looks down at his feet as any girl or gay boy would do at this moment.

"You know, you are one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

"Hey, mysterious boy with a soft side remember?"

"How could I forget?" All they could now is smile at each other and start falling in love. Until they hear a blood curdling scream coming from the woods. "What was that?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know how about we go find out?" They start walking until they see Finn holding a girl covered in blood as he's crying over her.

"Finn what's going on? Is that Rachel?" asked Kurt.


	2. Hello, Brother

Kurt, Blaine, and Finn were gathered around Rachel's bloody body when Blaine started to slip away from them.

"Blaine? Where are you going?" asked a worried Kurt as he saw Blaine walking away.

"I have to go home. But I want to see you again. I can't stay away from those eyes. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" asked Blaine.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Get home safe ok?" said Kurt in a panicked voice.

"I will. I'll see you later," said Blaine as his footsteps was departing.

Kurt turned back to Finn. "Finn, call 911!" yelled Kurt.

Finn and Kurt switched place as Finn was calling 911. "Is she still breathing?" asked Finn.

"Yes! Tell them were by the bonfire. And to hurry, she's losing a lot of blood and fast!" yelled Kurt.

"They said they'll be here as soon as they can. Come on; let's get her to the table," said Finn in a determined voice.

"Sam! Where's Sam?! Sam!" yelled Kurt as looked for Sam in the mess of people.

"Kurt! Kurt, what's wrong?" asked a worried Sam.

"Oh! Thank god! I found you! We found Rachel in the woods and we've called 911!" yelled Kurt.

Kurt and Sam ran over to the table where Rachel was. "Rach, come on! OPEN YOUR EYES!" yelled Sam.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine ran home knowing who was behind Rachel's attack. Blaine was looking for Cooper, but happened upon the last person he wanted to see.

"Puck," said Blaine.

"Hello, Brother," replied Puck with a smirk. Noah Puckerman, Blaine's older brother and arch nemesis. Noah Puckerman is your typical bad boy; wears a lot of leather, has a Mohawk, and typically refers to his penis as Puckzilla.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Just wait until you see what I can do with fog," challenged Puck.

"What are you doing here?" asked a tense Blaine.

"I couldn't miss your first day of school," said Puck like he was a proud father. "I like your hair, it's different."

"It's been fifteen years, Puck," said Blaine.

"Oh! Thank sweet baby Jesus! Couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible Grunge look- didn't suit you. Remember Blaine, it's important to stay away from fads," said Puck in a condescending voice.

"Why are you here, after all these years?"

"I missed my little brother."

"You hate small towns, nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy," Puck smirked.

"You know you left that girl alive, very clumsy of you," said Blaine knowing how Puck usually treats his victims.

"Ah! That could be a problem for you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer is gonna be summed up into one little word, Kurt."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

The ambulance came and Sam got in and drove away with Rachel trapped to the gurney.

"Hey Kurt! We're gonna go to the Lima Bean, get some coffee, wait for news," said Mercedes as Kurt was watching the ambulance drive away.

"I gotta get Finn home," said a worried Kurt,

"Look Kurt, I know I'm not psychic but that man and the fog, I have this feeling…" Mercedes trailed off.

"Mercy, what is it?" asked Kurt.

"That this is just the beginning."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Took my breath away, Kurt. He's a dead ringer for Kristian," said Puck as he was looking a Kristian's picture. "Is it working Blaine? Being in his world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"He's not Kristian," pleaded Blaine.

"Well let's hope not, we both know how that ended," Puck sat the picture down. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Puck and it's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? Let's do it together. I saw a couple guys out there for ya. Or let's just cut to the chase; let's just go straight for Kurt."

"Uggghhh! STOP IT!" Blaine could feel himself losing control as he kept imagining what Kurt blood would tastes like.

"Imagine what his blood tastes like, I CAN!"

"I SAID STOP! UGGGHH!" Blaine's anger boiled over and he pushed Puck and himself out of the window and fell straight to the ground.

Blaine got up and saw that Puck was gone.

"I was impressed. The whole face and 'grrrr' thing it was good. I'll ya that," said Puck as he appeared behind Blaine.

"Yeah it's all fun and games Puck, huh? But wherever you go people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here, I won't allow it."

"I take that as invitation."

"Puck, please! After all these years, can't we just give it up?"

"I promised an eternity of misery, so I'm just keepin' my word."

"Just stay away from Kurt."

"Where's your ring?" asked Puck with a condescending tone. Blaine looks at his finger. "Oh yeah, sun's comin' up in couple hours. Poof! Ashes to ashes." Blaine looks worried. "Ha! Don't fret its right here."

Puck gives back Blaine's daylight ring. _*A/N: A daylight ring is a magical ring that allows vampires to walk in the sunlight without being harmed._ Puck forms into his vampire appearance, puts Blaine in a choke hold and throws him across the yard.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again," said Puck in a menacing voice. Door opens. "I think we woke Cooper up. Heh sorry Coop."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey you ok?" said Kurt as walked up to Finn drinking beer. "I called Emma, she's on her way. You know those guys in uniforms; those are cops the last time I checked." Finn swallows the rest of his beer and chucks it away. "People are gonna stop giving you breaks Finn. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on, you should try too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary, is that supposed to be you moving on?"

"Carole and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"You sober yet?" asked Mercedes as she and Quinn sit in Breadstix.

"No 'cause I had waaayyy too much to drink and I fell like crap," said Quinn in a whiny voice.

"Yeah no more drinks for you for a while."

"I just don't get it," said Quinn in a dejected voice.

"Get what?"

"Why does everybody pick Kurt? I mean I try so hard and he doesn't, everything's easier for him."

"Not that easy. He lost his parents and you still have at least one."

"Yeah at least I beat him at something."

"It's not a competition Quinn."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Rachel starts to wake up in the hospital with Sam by her side. "Hey, Rach. How are you doing? I called Dad Hiram but he didn't answer as usual." He noticed that she had a freaked out expression on her face. "Hey are you ok?"

"Vampire," she whispers and then she passes out again.

"Rachel? Rachel?"


	3. That's all I Remember

Kurt and Blaine are sitting in their rooms and writing in their journals.

 _Kurt: Dear Diary, This morning I feel different. There's change. I can sense it, feel it…_

 _Blaine: …I am awake for the first time in a long time. I feel completely and undeniably awake…_

 _Kurt: …For once I don't regret the day before it begins…_

 _Blaine: …I welcome the day._

 _Together: Because I know I will see him again…_

 _Kurt: …For the first time in a long time I feel good._

 _ _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_ _

"Good morning, Emma!" said Kurt as he strolled downstairs.

"Good morning, yourself. You seem happy today," replied Emma.

"Yeah I just feel that today is gonna be a good day today."

"Well that's good and I have to get to school! I'll see you there!" yelled Emma as she was leaving.

"Wait! Where's Finn?"

"He's visiting Rachel in the hospital."

"Oh, ok, I'll see you at school Emma."

"Bye!"

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Finn walks into Rachel's hospital room and sees her lying there looking like she was broken into pieces. Finn goes to touch her but was caught by a nurse.

"Excuse me sir but you're not allowed to be in here during non-visiting hours."

"I was just checking to see if she's ok."

"Well come back at 4, she'll probably be up by then."

"Ok, I'll come back."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I'm confused, so are you psychic or clairvoyant?" asked Quinn as she and Mercedes were walking into school together,

"Technically Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all but she was hopped up on liquor that I kind of tuned her out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Well feel free to conjure up the name and number of the mystery guy from last night."

"Ha I didn't see him, you did! Why didn't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know, I was drunk."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Finn spots Artie outside of the school and decides to give him a piece of his mind.

"Hey, Jackass! I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wondering how Rachel was doing?" asked Finn.

"She's fine, now get outta here," replied Artie.

"Well do you know what attacked her, what room number she's in, is she gonna make a full recovery?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass Finn, if you don't get outta my face."

"Bring it you shrimp!"

"You know I'm trying to be nice to you right now and I'm giving you a chance to leave before this gets really ugly."

"You all bark and no bite, Artie. You just think that she's another conquest."

"I told you to get outta my face!"

"Look I'll let you have free pass now but you better watch out next time!" said Finn in a menacing voice as he walked away.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure she has no infection but she gets to come home tomorrow," said Sam as he and Kurt were walking around campus.

"That's good news," replied Kurt.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with Dad Hiram?"

"Called and left a message. He's in Virginia Beach with his new boyfriend so…I'll see how long it takes him to come rushing home."

"Rachel's lucky that she's ok."

"Yeah I know and now there's talk of some missing campers…"

"Did she know what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night, mutters vampire and then she's knocks out cold again."

"Okay that's weird."

"I think she was drunk," said Sam. An awkward silence. "So what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Sam the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You know I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. You know be there when Rachel wakes and get the real story on what happened last night."

"Okay." And Sam walks away with a depressed look on his face. All throughout their talk, Blaine was listening at a table close by. But as soon as Kurt turns around, Blaine's gone within a flash.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Sam goes into Rachel's room to try to talk to her but then he touches her and she starts screaming so he runs to go get nurse. Blaine finds his golden opportunity and walks in to Rachel's hospital room inconspicuously and he compels her.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out in the night and it jumped you. You blacked out. That's all you remember."

"That's all I remember," Rachel whispers.

"It was an animal that attacked you. You blacked out. That's all you remember."

"That's all I remember," Rachel whispers again.

As soon has Blaine was done he left in a flash but still was somewhat caught by Sam. Sam started to chase him but he ended up at dead end at a window and couldn't comprehend why someone would jump out a window, so he just went back to Rachel's room.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"So what's going with you and Blainey Bear?" asked Mercedes as she, Quinn, and Kurt were talking after school.

"Nothing's going on with him, we're just enjoying each other's company right now," reasoned Kurt.

"Uh huh sure you are," said Quinn.

"Why can't I have a nice conversation with a boy without you two jumping down my throat?" asked Kurt accusingly.

"Because we're nosy, you should know that by now," said Mercedes. She and Quinn laughed.

"Yeah and I met someone else so you can jump his bones if you want to," said Quinn.

"Ha ha uhhh thanks but I think he wants to take things slow," supposed Kurt.

"Just jump his bones already! He's begging for you to, he's a teenage boy, he has hormones that are very active!" yelled Mercedes.

Kurt thought it over for a few seconds and decided that he was gonna go over to Blaine's house and talk to him. "Your right."

"Wait what?" asked Quinn.

"I'm gonna go over to his house and talk to him about us, can't be too bad," said Kurt

"Go get some white boy!" said Mercedes.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt went over Blaine's to talk to him and see where they were in their relationship. He rang the doorbell and somebody called out "Come in!"

"Hello? Blaine?"

"No I'm Puck, Blaine's brother," said Puck when he showed up at the door.

"Oh. Blaine never told me he had a brother."

"Yeah well we're not exactly close."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well we fought over a boy some time ago and it didn't end well."

"Oh so you guys used to be close and then this guy happened?"

"You could say that. But I think it was really him brooding all the time."

"Well he hasn't brooded around me just yet."

"Yeah well I think it has something to do with the fact you remind both of us of Kristian. Very beautiful, headstrong, never lets anything get in his way…"

"Must've been some babe," Kurt joked.

"Yeah but your way hotter."

Kurt laughs awkwardly. "Um, does that charm work on all people?"

"Just the people that I think matter," Puck flirted. Kurt starts blushing.

"What's going on?" asked Blaine from the front door.

"Just talking to…oh I'm sorry I don't know your name," said Puck.

"Oh. I'm Kurt,"

"Kurt you've obviously met my brother," said an annoyed Blaine.

"Yeah I came here to talk to you, but I unfortunately have to go."

"Oh well I call you tonight."

"Ok, well nice to meet you Puck," said Kurt and Puck waved bye. "I'll talk to you later Blaine. Bye." Kurt leaves and closes the door.

Blaine confronts Noah. "What did you tell him?" asked Blaine.

"Hey, little brother, you have nothing to worry about all I told him was that he reminds both of us of Kristian and I may have flirted with him a little," replied Noah with a smirk.

"Please stay away from him. He's not your plaything."

"Look all I'm trying to do is make friends."

"Just don't make friends with him."

"Hey you know me, I never do anything I'm told," said Noah as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Emma are talking in the kitchen.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," said Kurt.

"At least you're not dating a guy who has mommy issues, cheating issues, or showering issues either. At least it's just an ex-boyfriend," said Emma.

"First of all I don't think we're dating."

"Hey, in my mind you're dating cause you have a real relationship, unlike me." They both laugh as they're cooking dinner.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Rachel's still in the hospital and she's trying to sleep but something keeps haunting her dreams. She decides to get up and go to the bathroom to wash her face but as she looks in the mirror and she sees Puck behind her, she gasps. She thinks she sees Sam and tries to wake him up but then she sees Puck's face again. Startled by her dreams, she wakes up panting.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"So he didn't call?" said Mercedes as they walk around at The Night of the Comet in Lima State Park.

"Or text. Then I realized we've never gotten to that stuff; the calling the texting," replied Kurt.

"But that's pivotal moment in any relationship."

"Right? But I guess the timing was wrong."

"But when is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready Mercy."

"Who is ever ready?"

"Hey, at least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't," reasoned Mercedes.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Quinn thinks she sees the mystery guy that hit on her the other night so she starts to walk towards him. But then, he's gone within the blink of an eye.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Cooper confronts Blaine again. "What is Puck doing here?" asked Cooper.

"Because I came home. He came to make my life miserable, that's how he enjoys his," said Blaine.

"Well he's putting us all at risk; this girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't; I took care of her."

"You're sure?"

"No, I'm not sure Coop," said Blaine, you can hear the irritation in his voice. "I don't know how well it worked; I'm not as strong as Puck."

"Well what if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know Coop. I'll deal with it."

"Is he worth it? Uncle Blaine, this boy you came back for?" And Blaine leaves without another word.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"What are you doing here Rach?" asked Finn when he spotted her at Breadstix.

"I was fighting with my boss over my schedule. One would think that getting bitten by a rabid animal would be counted as a sick day."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm sore."

"Well the doctor gave you something right?"

"Yes the wimpy drugs, nothing that will actually help."

"Ha-ha yeah," replied Finn. He hands her a pill bottle. "Here are the pills that I had to take when I was in the car accident, they actually helped."

"Thank you Finn." Rachel starts to walk away.

"So you gonna watch the comet later?"

"I don't know, I've thought about it. But I could be talked into going," Finn smiles. "I'll meet you out there in a few."

"Hey Rachel. How you feelin'?" asked Artie as he rolled over to Finn and Rachel.

"Like you care," replied Rachel and she walked away.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey I got us candles!" said Quinn. She, Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt are at the comet sighting. Quinn passed her fire to Sam.

"Thank you," said Kurt as Sam passed on his fire to Kurt.

"You're welcome." And they share moment until Kurt walks away and unknowingly gives his fire to Blaine.

"Thank you. Hi," said Blaine in his gorgeous voice.

"Hi," says Kurt as he looks back at Sam. Kurt stars to walk away to move away from the awkward moment. Blaine starts to follow him.

"You know that comet has been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone," said Blaine.

"Yeah Mercedes says it's a 'harbinger of evil'," chuckled Kurt.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path it can't escape. But, once every 145 years it gets to come home." Blaine looks are Kurt. "I'm sorry about yesterday with my brother, I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing."

"I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday wasn't about you."

"You didn't tell me you had a brother, who is quite the flirter I might add."

"We're not close. It's complicated."

"Always complicated. He told me about your ex, Kristian."

"What did he say?"

"He broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you how easy it is to get hurt."

"Kurt…"

"It's ok Blaine. I get it, you have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check." Kurt sighs. "It's ok, we met and we talked and it was epic but the sun came up and reality set in." He walks away and blows out his candle.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I know you," said Rachel when she saw Puck at Breadstix.

"Well that's unfortunate," said Puck.

"I don't know how but your face…heh excuse me, I'm sorry." Rachel walks into the bathroom to pop more pills. She looks into the mirror and sees Puck. He turns into vampire form and bites her again.


	5. After the Comet

Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Artie, Quinn, and Sam were all at Breadstix hanging out after the Comet had passed. Then came running up Finn with a worried look on his face.

"Hey has anyone seen Rachel? I haven't seen her since she went into the bathroom," said Finn.

"You're her stalker, why don't you tell us?" asked Artie.

"Well I can't find her," said Finn.

"Look, knowing Rachel, she's probably at home watching _Funny Girl_ or singing the same 10 songs that she's sung since she was two. No need to go all postal," said Artie in an annoyed manner.

"I realize that I'm the only one who cares about her aside from Sam, but does your ass have to be so upfront about it?" asked Finn.

"Why don't you ask Rachel, I had her ass a lot this summer," said Artie in a condescending tone.

"You want to do this right now?" asked Finn starting to get enraged at Artie.

"Guys! We don't have time for this!" yelled Kurt when he got in between Finn and Artie.

"You know she's never gonna go for you. All she wants is to be on Broadway and leave your ass in the dirt," said Artie with that same smirk.

"Well guess what, she already has. Over and over and over again," admitted Finn. Everyone was either stunned or shocked at this point. It didn't seem feasible that Rachel would do the nasty with him.

"Yeah right," said Artie.

"Wait you slept with Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry slept with you?" asked a stunned Quinn.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Artie.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," said Finn.

"What the hell is he talking about Artie?" asked Sam.

"Nothing Sam. Just ignore him, he's a punk," said Artie.

"You know how 'bout we all just shut up and find help me find Rachel?" asked an exasperated Sam.

"We'll check the bathrooms," said Mercedes.

"I'll check the square," said Sam.

"I'll come with you," said Finn.

"Oh no, no, no. You are coming with me," said Kurt. He didn't want Finn out of his sight. "Did you actually sleep with Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, I took her virginity this past summer!" exclaimed an exasperated Finn.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't realize how important she was to you."

"Besides you and Emma, she's the only person who got me through Mom and Burt dying."

"You could've just talked to me Finn. You didn't have to sleep with Rachel to get through our parents dying. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because, I love her." Finn walks away without a second thought.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Rachel? Rachel? Rachel where are you?" said Blaine in a worried manner. Then he heard screaming in the most inconvenient place…the roof that was standing behind him.

He whipped around so fast that you would think he got whiplash. He followed the sound and flew himself up to the roof. He then saw Puck with Rachel in a choke hold.

"Puck, let her go," demanded Blaine.

"You see, I want to have fun while I'm here so if I want to feed on innocent people, I'm going to," reasoned Puck.

"Don't do this! I know that underneath your ass of an exterior that there is someone that is human under there! Remember when we actually close?"

"Yeah, well that all went out the window when we met Kristian and you know that."

"I know that you hate what happened to him, but I will find a way for you to have that happiness again. I promise."

"Well sucks for you 'cause I don't want that…" He turns Rachel around and starts to compel her. "Blaine Anderson did this to you…he bit you in the woods…he put you in the hospital."

"Blaine Anderson did this to me…he bit me in the woods…he put me in the hospital," Rachel whispers under compulsion.

"Puck don't! I'll help you get Kristian back!" Puck stops dead and starts listening to Blaine. "If don't compel her, I'll help you figure out a way to get Kristian back."

"You sure about this?" asked Puck. Blaine nods. "Ok fine, I give you back the girl and we work together in getting Kristian back."

Blaine sighs. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Puck turns Rachel and compels her again. He then lets her go into the arms of Blaine.

"Remember, you help me find him." Blaine nods at Puck and walks away with Rachel in tow.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine finds the group at Breadstix with Rachel in his arms. "Kurt!" And the whole group turns around.

"Blaine! You found her! Where did you find her?" asked Kurt.

"In an ally a few blocks from here. When I found her, she was crying and by the time I could ask her question, she passed out cold."

"Thanks for finding her," said Kurt.

"No problem," said Blaine.

"Well thank you for finding her but I have to take Sam and Finn home. But I'll see you tomorrow?" asked a hopeful Kurt.

"Yes, definitely," said Blaine. Kurt walks away and Mercedes comes up to Blaine next.

"Hey, thanks for doing that for Rachel."

"It was no problem."

"And I know that Kurt would want me to give you this," said Mercedes. And when Blaine touched her, she got this icy feel that ran throughout her body and felt scared of it.

"Mercedes? Are you ok?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." Then she walked away with nothing more to say.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Quinn is walking to her car and is spotted by Puck.

"Hey," said Puck in his sultry voice.

"Hey, you're my mystery man. I wondering if I was ever going to see you again," replied Quinn.

"Well now you are. Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt is walking to Blaine's house right now and is building up the courage to kiss him. He rings the doorbell and Blaine opens the door.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"There is something that I forgot."

"Well what is it?"

"This." And Kurt leans in and kisses him passionately.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other after the kiss. "Do you want to come in?" asks Blaine.

Kurt has a blush on his face. "Heh, sure I would love to."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Mmm, that feels good," said Quinn as she and Puck are in bed together.

"Mm-hmm I knew it would," said Puck in a sly tone of voice.

"You can be really sweet when you want to be."

"Yeah, I can but I can also be very, very bad."

"Mmmm what does that mean?"

"This." And he bites her with all the force he has.


	6. Deal? Deal

Deal? Deal.

Quinn wakes up in her bed with a stranger that she doesn't recognize at first. She then looks in her mirror that's facing her bed and she sees all the dried up blood falling from her neck from the two vampire bites. She tries to get up from her bed as quietly as she can which she eventually does, but is caught by Puck.

"And here I thought we wouldn't have to do this when I woke up this morning."

"Please, please don't kill me! Please just get away from me!"

"You know the more you try to resist, the more I want to kill you."

"Please just go away!" Quinn throws a pillow at his face and he gets really irritated.

"All of this could've gone in whole different direction." He then charges at her.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"At first you wanted me to 'jump his bones' and now you're telling me to break up with him?" asked Kurt as he and Mercedes are walking into school that morning.

"Look I'm not saying you should break up with him, I'm saying you should take it slow," replied Mercedes.

"But, like, two days ago you were proud of me for going over there to tell him how I feel."

"Yeah but yesterday when I thanked him for saving Rachel, I was giving him your number as the awesome friend I am and when I touched him I felt something run through my veins."

"Like what?"

"It felt cold, it felt like death."

"Well it could've been anything," Kurt said incredulously. "You even said yourself that you haven't been feeling like yourself."

"Well maybe. But I still think that you need to take it slow."

Kurt gasps. "I know what we can do!"

"What?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"All three of us can have a dinner together at my house tonight and you'll see how much a good guy he really is."

Mercedes thinks about it for a moment and decides that she'll go. "Ok fine White Boy, but just know that I'm doing this for you."

"That's all I ask." They smile at each other and walk arm and arm into school.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey," said Kurt when he greeted Blaine at his locker.

"Hey," replied Blaine.

"So I want to invite for dinner tonight to thank you for what you did last night for Rachel."

"Hey I was no problem."

"I know but I want to do something nice for you and convince Mercedes that you're a good guy." Kurt snuck in at the last minute.

"Let me guess she doesn't like me and told you watch out for me."

"Well not the first part, because she does like you, but she just want me to be careful."

"I'll do anything to prove to her that I have no ulterior motives, that I like you, and hope that this turns into something very serious."

"Hehe that is very sweet and know that I can't wait to show her that you're kind of perfect for me."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I can't believe Kurt is already going out with him," said an upset Sam to Artie.

"Dude, get over it. Now we can chase all the tail we want," replied Artie.

"Suddenly I feel worse than I did before."

"I know what just to do to spook him," said Artie with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"I'll throw this football at the back of his head."

"What?! No! Come on! Don't do it!"

"Hey you're the one who hates him. I'm just doing your dirty work for you."

"I don't hate him; I just want me and Kurt to be together again."

"Ok now you're sounding like a chick and can I just say that it doesn't suit you." Artie drops back and throws the ball. Blaine turns around and catches it right before the ball has a chance to hit him in the back of the neck.

"Whoa!" said an astonished Sam.

"Heh you better watch out for him if you're gonna try and hurt him," said a surprised Artie.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine and Kurt are walking in the hallway after Blaine caught the ball.

"I can't believe you caught that ball!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Well I've played for years so I got really good at it."

"Well I think that you should try-out for the football team, they can use all the help they can get."

"And you can try-out for the cheerleading team. I distinctly remember you telling me about that. And I wouldn't mind seeing you in that Cheerios outfit."

Kurt starts blushing and looks down so Blaine doesn't see.

"Ok, we'll make a deal. When you try-out for football, I'll rejoin the Cheerios."

"Deal. Get ready to be on top of that pyramid again."

"Ok, first of all I was never on top."

Kurt realizes his innuendo too late and Blaine has that look in his eyes.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"What? Kurt!" Mercedes says with astonishment. She waves Kurt over. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Blaine and I have this deal that if he tries-out for the football team I have to rejoin the Cheerios."

"Ha-ha it's good to have you back! But you're lucky that you're one of Quinn's best friends 'cuz she would kick you out."

"Don't I know it but I haven't even seen Quinn since last night. Have you?"

"No and practice is about to start."

Just then Noah and Quinn pull up in Noah's convertible and Quinn has a scarf around her neck.

"What is she doing with Noah?" asked Mercedes.

"Wait you know who that is?" asked Kurt with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah he hit on Quinn after the Falls party."

"Wow um I didn't know that."

"Wait what so weird about that?"

"It's just that he's Blaine's older brother."

"Blaine has an older brother?"

"Yeah but they don't really talk a lot."

"Ok people! I want to start with going over choreography for Homecoming," said Quinn as she was walking over to the team.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson, the smart mouth in History," said Mr. Tanner.

"I'm not here to show you up. I'm here cuz I want to try-out for the football team."

"So you think can just waltz right in here and think you're gonna make it on the team?"

"No that's why I'm trying out," says Blaine with a smirk on his face. "And by the way sir I don't waltz."

"Ok Smart Mouth hopefully you're horrible at football and history makes up for it. Go change and we'll put you on defense."

"Yes sir."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt is having a horrible time at Cheerios practice, mostly because he hasn't cheered since before his parents died.

"Ok guys! Let's take a little break!" She walks over to Kurt and talks to him the sweetest voice she can possible have at this moment. "Kurt, sweetie, I know want to be on this team again, I mean who wouldn't be, but I think its best that you stand in the back right now so that you can pick up the choreography faster."

"Yeah sure thanks Quinn." Just then Kurt sees Blaine jogging onto the field in his football gear and he smiles to himself. _I hope you're having the time of your life._

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Ok boys, let's have Smart Mouth here try-out for the team!" yells Mr. Tanner. "And by the way if you end up getting hurt and you start crying, you'll never hear the end of it from me."

"You do realize that since this is an after school activity I don't have to show you the same respect as I do in school, right?" says Blaine. He always has to have the last word.

"Ok let's just get this thing over with!"

"Boys huddle-up! Now we're gonna have Blaine up against the varsity to see if he even has a shot against you guys, I mean, look at how small he is."

Everybody started laughing except for Sam. He kind of has a soft spot for him even though Blaine's dating his ex. Sam doesn't want Kurt to get hurt so in order to prevent that, gotta start sticking up for Blaine…sooner or later.

"Sir you do realize that with this belligerent attitude towards a student can result into immediate grounds for dismissal?" asked Blaine with a smirk.

"Do you want to make it on this team or not?"

"Ok fine I'll shut-up. Even though I'm right," Blaine added the last part under his breath.

They played for a good while. Blaine caught every ball that was thrown at him, even the ones that weren't. He ran fast as he could without revealing he was a vampire. And all Mr. Tanner could do was sit back and stare in awe of how great Blaine was. But then the worst happened when Artie decided to fumble the play and run into Blaine when he was least expecting it. All of the football gorillas ran toward Blaine and knocked him of his feet.

"Ok! Ok! Back-up! Give him some room! Are you ok Anderson?"

"Yeah sir."

"Ok let's run that play again and this time, Abrams, don't be a dick!"

Blaine stood up to dust himself off and take his glove off. He then saw that his pinkie was broken and dislocated. But he used his super vampire powers and cracked his pinkie back into place before he went on playing again.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey how were football tryouts?" asked Puck in a teasing voice as he was reading Blaine's journal. "Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul. It has so many…" Blaine snatches the journal away from Puck. "…adjectives."

"What are you doing here?" asked an obviously pissed Blaine.

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life then I want that for you. Maybe I could do it too. I could learn to live like a non-living living person." Then Puck with his trademark sweetness starts laughing.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Puck."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Kurt today btw, which means by the way, he was at cheerleading practice. He looked so perky in his little shorts and just-" Blaine looked like he was going to rip Puck's head off. "Simmer down I didn't even go near him. Got my own cheerleader now. Ooh that reminds me I gotta go pick her up. Maybe I'll see Kurt while I'm out there." He backs out of the room with that knowing smirk on his face, leaving Blaine hostile underneath his skin.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

In history the next day Mercedes was not paying attention as per usual, but something was plaguing her all throughout the lesson. She kept seeing the numbers 8, 14, and 22. This will later become eerily prescient.


	7. The Dinner Party from Hell

The Dinner Party From Hell

The doorbell rang and Kurt went to answer it finding Mercedes on the other side of it.

"Hey! Oh, thank you for coming," said a relieved Kurt.

"I said I would, even though I still think you should take it slow. I'm here for moral support and for any help that you might need," replied Mercedes.

"Well thank you 'Oh Wise One'."

"I'm here if you need me and to get to know Blaine better."

"Ok, well come on I got a million things to do before he gets here like putting all the food into bowls."

"Ok I'll and observe and mock."

"You're so nice," said Kurt his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok I'll start putting the food into bowls. What did you even make?"

"I made Steak frites which is just steak and fries. Poulet frites which is chicken and fries. Finally, for dessert, Crème brûlée and Mousse au chocolat."

"Hmmm, that sounds pretty good."

"Yeah I thought you guys would appreciate it."

"Wait, did you spend all afternoon cooking?"

"Well I didn't know what he would like so I wanted to make sure he would at least eat something. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"White Boy I know you're nervous but it'll be fine. I'm gonna be right here with making sure nothing goes wrong."

"Thanks Cedes." Kurt gives her the world's biggest hug. "I love you so much. You're my best friend."

"I love you to White Boy. Everything will be fine. Now let's go get you sexified!"

"Even when speaking in your own language, you still make me laugh."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Well Kurt I have to admit that that was a very delicious meal," said Mercedes.

"I guess I have to agree with that statement. Everything was absolutely delicious," said a pleased Blaine.

"Well thank you guys and you can take some home if you guys want to," voiced a happy Kurt.

"I'll take some; my dad always liked your cooking as creepy as that sounded," promised Mercedes.

"I'm sorry I can't because if I do my brother will find it just eat for his own personal gain," Blaine said sadly.

"Ha-ha now that I understand," agreed Kurt.

Just then the doorbell rings, confusing everybody as to who it could be.

"I'll go answer that." Kurt goes and answers the door only to be greeted by Quinn and Puck.

"Hi! We brought dessert!" exclaimed Quinn.

"And judging by that smell, somebody already made dessert," said Puck with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yeah but we can still eat what you brought, my brother will eat it all eventually," explained Kurt.

"Puck what are you doing here?" asked Blaine.

"Well Quinn told me about how you guys were having dinner tonight and we wanted to bring over something."

"So is it ok if we come in?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah." "No!" said Kurt and Blaine at the same time.

"What's the problem?" asked a confused Kurt.

"I-I was just leaving and Puck has to come with me," reasoned Blaine knowing that he just said the most stupid lie he could come up with on the spot.

"Oh come on Blaine, can't we just stay longer?" questioned Puck knowing good and well why Blaine wanted them to leave. He was scared that when Kurt invited him into his house that Puck would just take it upon himself to make unwanted visits.

"I guess we can stay for a little while." This night went from heaven to hell for Blaine.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

They all sat around the living room talking about anything they could think of. Right now it was a story starring Blaine from when he was younger.

"Ha-ha you tell the best stories Puck," said Kurt with a particular gleam in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by both Blaine and Puck.

"Just wait until I tell about the time that Blaine got diaper rash."

"Ok! How about you guys get started with dishes and I'll help in a little while," interrupted Blaine.

"He-he ok. I'll see you in a little bit. It was nice talking to you Puck," said Kurt.

"Good night." After all the girls left Blaine started to talk to Puck about his actions.

"Quinn is not your puppet; you can't just bend her to your every will."

"Well so far she's been bending over quite nicely."

"Look you need to back off from his friends, you one day you'll slip and something bad is gonna happen."

"Don't you worry about me, I know what I'm doing and what I'm doing is seducing Kurt right into bed with me." And then Puck walked away without a second thought.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey, you forgot a glass," said Puck strolling into the kitchen where Kurt was alone.

"Well thank you." Kurt almost dropped the glass but thanks to Puck's quick reflexes he caught just in time.

"It's the least I could do for a gorgeous creature like you."

"Wow I can't believe a whole slew of girls fall for that crap!"

"Hey it seemed to work on a very important person in my life. And I don't know if you know this, but I'm a badass."

"What? Was that supposed to turn me on?"

"Is it working?"

"He-he maybe…not."

"You are a sly one Kurt Hummel."

"Well your charm doesn't work on me."

"But it did work on someone who is just like you in every way."

"Let me guess, was it Kristian?"

"Yeah," replied Puck in a defeated tone.

"How did he die?"

"A terrible fire."

"I can see you lost him too. Not just Blaine."

"Yeah well it was a long time ago."

"You know if you need someone to talk to…"

"No. its ok. But I will see you later Kurt." Puck took Kurt's hand he kissed it goodbye.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I'm sorry about my brother," said Blaine as he was sitting in Kurt's room.

"It's ok; he's actually really sweet," replied Kurt.

"My brother? Sweet?"

"Hey, cut him some slack…" He couldn't continue his sentence his Blaine's tongue asking for entrance into Kurt's mouth. Blaine laid him down on the bed with their passionate moaning and groaning mixing together as they rolled around on Kurt's bed. Clothing was soon coming off and once Blaine's shirt had gone over his head, he saw Puck's face staring back at him.

Kurt gasped as he thought about what just happened; he almost had a sex dream about Puck. He didn't know if he liked it or not. It erotic and passionate and he couldn't his mind off of it. He decided to get a drink of water in hopes of calming his head from those thoughts.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

 _There must be a shred of humanity left in my brother, somewhere. I keep hoping, but how do I make him see it? How do I protect Kurt?- Blaine_


	8. 8, 14, 22

Chapter 8

 **A/N: Today's the day of the football game; Blaine's playing, Kurt's cheering and Puck is a fan in the stands. Will Puck finally get what he wants? Will Kurt and Blaine move forward in their relationship? Will Kurt uncover truths? And why was Mercedes seeing the numbers 8, 14, and 22? Warning: Trouble will ensue…and maybe language.**

"Hey! Kurt!" yells Blaine from across the parking lot.

"Hey, look at you with your football uniform on looking very cute."

"Well, where's your Cheerios uniform?" asked Blaine.

"I figured that I put the team out of their misery and quit."

"Aw, I was looking forward to seeing you in your Cheerios uniform."

"I'm sorry. I know that you were looking forward to me cheering for you on the sidelines."

"Yeah and I wanted to give you something to go with your uniform." He pulls out a necklace filled with vervain; an herb that is EXTREMELY harmful to vampires.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." Blaine presents the necklace to Kurt and Kurt gasps. "Blaine…this is beautiful."

"Yeah, just like you."

With his whole face blushing, Kurt kindly accepts the gift. "I wish you didn't have to spend so much though."

"Don't worry about it. It's a family heirloom and I wanted to give it to you."

"You really are the sweetest boy I've ever met." Kurt starts to notice the smell coming off of the necklace.

"What's the smell? It's gorgeous."

"Well it a unique herb that I forget the name of but I wanted you to have it because its unique and you're a unique person and I thought of you when I found it in my parents' belongings."

"I hope you know that I'm never gonna take this off."

"Well I don't want you to. I want you to always think of me when you wear it."

"I will do that regardless if I'm wearing the necklace or not."

Blaine smirks at the ground before talking again. "Well at least I now know that I will always be a part of you in some way."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Later at the bonfire, there was a commotion going on during Coach Tanner's speech about pulverizing the other team.

"Hey Artie! Have you talked to Rachel in a while? No? I guess you wouldn't have cuz you don't care jack shit about her! Your just a little fucker that fuck ups everybody's life!" shouted an enraged Finn walking towards Artie.

"Look, douche bag, she's the one who fucks up her own life by taking so many anxiety meds that she can't think! Don't blame me cuz she can't handle her own problems."

I will blame you cuz she hangs on to every word you say to her about you loving her and all you do is fuck her up by egging her on and I always have to clean up the mess you make!"

Artie then takes a beer bottle and breaks it against on a cooler. During the fight Blaine has been listening to the conversation the whole time. He runs over as soon as he hears the bottle break.

"Hey, Artie, just leave him alone and nobody will get hurt."

"No, I'm gonna teach this little fucker a lesson about how to be a man and own up to his mistakes."

"I'd like to see you try you shrimp." Artie gets into a rage and charges Finn. Just then Kurt runs up just in time to see the whole fight go down.

"Finn! Artie! Stop fighting!" As soon as Artie was about to use the beer bottle, Blaine dives in hand first and gets it cut on the glass of the beer bottle.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry man!" apologized a shocked Artie.

"Yeah you better be! Maybe next time he won't be so nice!" shouted Finn.

"Finn! Are you crazy? You could've seriously gotten hurt!" screamed a distraught Kurt.

"Just go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone! You're not mom and you never will be!" Then Finn ran off with Kurt yelling after him. During this, Blaine's hand was healing from the cut.

"Hey, calm down, just let him cool off for a bit," Blaine soothed as he was trying to calm down Kurt.

Kurt sighs. "How's your hand?" asked Kurt when he turns back toward Blaine.

"What?" asked a "confused" Blaine.

"Your hand…I saw the glass cut your hand," said Kurt as he was inspecting Blaine's hand.

"No he missed. It must've cut someone else."

"No I'm sure your hand got cut. I saw it, Artie cut your hand."

"Look I'm fine," said Blaine as he wiped his hands on his pants to show that he was fine.

"Ok, maybe I'm seeing things. I'll see you after the game?"

"Ok I'll see you." They kiss each other goodbye and Blaine leaves Kurt as he starts to think about what just happened.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey where have you been?" asked Mercedes when she walked up to Kurt.

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no joke response?" asked a determined Kurt.

"What is it?"

"The bad mojo, when you touched Blaine and you had that reaction."

"You know what; forget I said anything about that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"No Cedes, seriously, what was it? Did you see something? Or…"

"It wasn't clear like a picture, but today I keep seeing the same numbers 8, 14, and 22. When I touched Blaine that night, I got a feeling and it vibrated through me and it was cold and it was…death. It's what I imagined death to be like."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt walked to his car and unlocked the trunk and closes it. He turns around to find Puck standing right behind him.

 _Kurt gasped._ "You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Quinn." Puck whispers in his ear.

"And why is that?"

"I need a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That can be a sign."

"Well she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you."

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. She can drive me crazy." He smirks.

"Quinn does have really annoying traits but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me," said a not-fucking-around Kurt.

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It's not my intention."

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intensions. But so do you."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?" asked an incredulous Kurt.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to. I bet you even dreamed about me." Kurt looks at him with wide eyes.

Puck starts to use his compulsion on Kurt. "And now you want to kiss me." He leans in only to get a smack across the face.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Blaine here but I don't want to be part of it and I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight: I am not Kristian."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine walks around the football field to find Puck leaning up against a wall.

"So you gave him a freaking vervain necklace?" asked Puck in a shocked voice.

"So what if I did?" asked Blaine back.

"I mean I figured, because nobody is able resist this charm and badassness."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it," answered a sarcastic Blaine.

"And the fact that I tried to use compulsion and he didn't adhere to it."

"I'm surprised you know big words…knowing you."

"You know what, no matter how hard you try to protect him; I will end up having him."

"Look I know you still love Kristian but I don't know how to get him back," said Blaine, tired of having the same argument.

"So for now I'm just gonna use anybody I want until I can get Kurt underneath my sheets."

"Why do you want him so badly? He is NOT like Kristian."

"Well he's the closest I'm gonna get!" yelled Noah in frustration. "I just want to feel something again."

"You will, just give it time," soothed Blaine.

"Or I could do this." And Puck kills the coach, right there, in front of Blaine. He drinks all he can in one bite and leaves him bleeding to death on the ground. "So you see, I'll never change. You're just gonna have live with it." And he leaves without a second thought.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Sam walks out of the locker room to find the coach lying on the ground dead.

"Somebody help! Call 911!"

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

After a while the cops and paramedics came and Mercedes saw the three numbers she kept seeing. 8 on the cop car, 14 on the license plate and 22 on a parking space.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

 _I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Puck was still human, normal. But I was wrong, there's nothing human left in Puck. No good, no kindness, no love, only a monster who needs to be stopped. – Blaine_

As Blaine was writing down his thoughts in his journal, Puck stood beside Kurt's bed and stroked Kurt's face in admiration and wonder while Jurt slept peacefully.


	9. Older, Sexy, Danger Guy

Kurt wakes up in his house and it's dark and ominous. He gets out of his bed to explore outside of his room.

"Finn? Emma? Are you guys here?" he calls out but no one calls back. He realizes he's all alone, but he hears the family room TV on. He walks into the family room to see that it's on the news station. He turns it up and listens to the disturbing report.

 _"_ _Last night, 16 year old Kurt Hummel(his picture popped on the screen) was found in the forest behind the United Methodist Church. It's truly sad to say that another member of the Hummel family has passed," said Logan Fell._

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. How was he dead even though he felt very much alive? He then heard a creak coming from upstairs.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

He then heard a door shut in the opposite direction.

"Who's in here?" he asked fearfully.

"Hello Kurt," said Puck as he was standing behind him.

Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to get away from Puck, but every time he turned a corner the masochistic monster was right on his tail.

"Come on, I just want to make you happy."

"No! Get away from me! Blaine, help me!"

"Oh Sweetie, Blaine can't help you, because they all think that you're dead," said Puck easily. Kurt looked at him scared eyes. That means you get to be with me," said Puck as he walked closer and closer. "How does that sound?"

"No! Somebody help me!" yelled Kurt as he ran away from Puck again.

"You know if you keep moving it's just gonna hurt more." Puck moves in on his prey and at that very moment Blaine wakes up from his night terror. Blaine gasps and shoots up in his bed while Puck is snickering in the chair in his room.

"Ha-ha figures I'd be able to get into your head. You haven't fed on a human in while. Then again it was that easy to get into Kurt's head before you gave him that damn necklace."

"What are you still doing here? I thought you've moved on from Lima."

"Well I would've, but there's this thing called Kurt Hummel and I plan on getting into his pants."

"I know that's not why you're here. You're here for Kristian and you won't rest until that tomb is opened."

"Yes you are right but until then I'll be hooking up with Kurt every chance I get and believe me just because he has that necklace doesn't mean we aren't fucking."

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"Yes but at least I'm not a148 year old vampire going to high school."

"You're a dick." Blaine groans to the ground in pain because Puck just stabbed a knife in his ribs."

"Little brother, you should watch how you talk to me, cause next time it'll be worse that your ribs." Puck leaves and Blaine pulls out the knife and lifts up his shirt to see the cut evaporate.

 _The real animal's still out there waiting for me, challenging me to fight back to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?- Blaine_

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Scum ball, scum bucket," says a disgruntled Emma as she watches the morning news, drinking her coffee.

"Who are you talking to?" asks Kurt as he walks in to the kitchen.

"Him."

"The news guy?"

"Yep, known as Logan Scumfell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Lima?"

Kurt laughs. "No way. You and him?" asked Kurt. He looks at the TV, "he's cute."

"He is not cute, there's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" asks Emma when she sees the box with all of Kurt and Finn's parents' treasures in it.

"I went yesterday to get it from the safety deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Abrams that she would loan it to the Founders Council for their heritage display."

"Is that Grandma Bette's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great Grandma Mary's wedding ring," said Kurt as he was cleaning it.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth like on e-bay?" asks a curious Finn as he walked into the kitchen and picked up the pocket watch.

"You're not gonna find out," said an adamant Kurt as he snatched the watch from Finn.

"That stuff belongs to Mom and Dad, you can't just give it away."

"I'm not giving it away; it's called a loan Finn," said an exasperated Kurt.

Then the doorbell rings and Kurt gets up to answer it, just to Blaine's handsome face on the other side of it.

"Hey." Kurt then pulls Blaine inside and leads him up to his room, Blaine didn't even have time to say hi back.

Once they get up there, they start making out on Kurt's bed with tongues co-mingling in each other's mouths. Blaine was moving down to Kurt's neck while Kurt was moaning and writhing underneath him. Blaine was about to take a bite of his neck, until he caught himself. He could feel the vampire slowly entering his body and he had to pull away before he did something he regretted.

"Are you ok?" asked Kurt.

"I'm good. Sorry," answered a embarrassed Blaine.

"Maybe we should press pause."

"Yeah you're probably right. That was getting a bit…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"How do you look in a suit?" asked Kurt in a cute way.

"I can pull one off."

"How 'bout tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founders party?"

"They still do that?" asked a surprised Blaine.

"Have you been before?"

"No the Andersons don't get invited anymore."

"Well this year there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. And she was very involved in the Founders Council and it was always her favorite party and I know it's stupid but…"

"It would be an honor to accompany you Mr. Hummel."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Anderson."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"No yellow-its ugly, go for the blue," said Puck as he was laying on Quinn's bed, reading _Twilight_ , helping her pick out a dress for the Founder's party.

"But I don't like the blue," whined Quinn

"Well I do and if I'm gonna be your date-"

"You cannot be my date, my mother is going to be there and she's a very proud gun holder."

"I went to a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled. It's very important that I be there. Please take me," says Puck as he does his compulsion on Quinn.

"You should come to the Founder's party with me," suggested Quinn.

"Hmm. Not if you wear that dress." Puck turns back to reading. "What's so special about the Bella girl? Edward's whipped," said Puck.

"You have to read the first book first."

Noah sighs. "I miss Ann Rice, she was so on it."

"How come you don't sparkle?"

"'Cause I live the real world where vampires burn in the sunlight instead of glow like a little gay boy. Besides I have a daylight ring, it protects me," said Puck as he showed Quinn his ring.

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" asked Quinn as she looked at the bites on her back.

"No, I would have to give you my blood, you die, and then you'd have to feed in order to live, it's a whole ordeal. This book, by the way, has it all wrong." Puck then grabs Quinn and tosses her on the bed and crawls on top of her.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Mm-hmm," said agreed Puck in a calm voice. "But let's not get into that get into that right now. How good are you at getting this pretty little nose in places it doesn't belong?"

"Oh, I'm very good."

"Good cause I need you to do a favor for me."

Quinn sighs as he starts kissing her neck. "What is it do you need?"

"What I need you to do is…" he says as he whispers in her ear.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"You're taking Puck to the Founders Party? What about me?" asked a disheartened Mercedes as she and Quinn sat down at a table at Breadstix.

"Go with Kurt," answered Quinn.

"He's asking Blaine."

"Ok go by yourself."

"Gee, thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you taking Puck?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"He's older, sexy danger guy."

"Older, sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes. Ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Puck's not dangerous; he just has a lot of issues with his brother. They have like major deep-hearted drama."

"Like?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything."

"Quinn Fabray, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

"Ok but you can't tell Kurt."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I didn't know you were here," said Cooper as he entered the sitting room.

"Just going over Blaine's homework, boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean in the 70s he went Ivy League, that I understood…actually, no, I didn't understand that either." Puck looked at the nervous look on Cooper's face. "Go ahead purge, get it out, what on your mind?" replied and asked Puck as he lazily flipped through Blaine's history book on the couch.

"Why are you here Puck?"

"To spend time with you Coop, family's important," answered Puck in a condescending tone.

"I know you; you always have a motive, so tell me what is it this time?"

Puck then got up from the couch and sped over to Cooper with super-fast vampiry skill and held him against the wall, by his neck, with his strength, almost killing him.

"You are in **no** position to question me," said Puck menacingly.

"I-I-I d-didn't t-to ups-set you."

"I'm not upset Coop," said Puck in a calm voice.

"What's going on?" asked Blaine as he walked in on Puck and Cooper.

"Having a family moment Blaine, having some quality time." Puck then leaves the house having Cooper breathing for his life.

"Are you ok?" asked a worried Blaine as he walked over to Cooper.

"No. I'm not. And neither are you. How many people have to die before you that?" asked a distraught Cooper.

"I know alright Coop? I see what's going on."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't Coop, I can't. I have to take human blood and it's the only way I can stop him and I can't drink human blood, I just can't."

"Vervain could weaken him, if he ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Puck saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Kurt." Cooper starts looking around to see if Puck's still in the house. "What?"

"Come with me." Cooper then takes Blaine downstairs to the basement, while ominous music plays in the background, to open the door to a whole room full of it, kind of like weed growing indoors with the lights overhead.

"You've been growing it"

"It's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep with family full of vampires. Puck would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me. Why?"

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Ok Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen?" asked Mercedes, looking at nail polish.

"Tough call…ooh maybe we can mix them together," said an intrigued Kurt.

"Look at you gettin' all hadnsome for your date. You seem happy-ish."

"I am…ish. Tonight's gonna be a good night, but don't let that stop from telling me what you wanted to tell me the moment you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? So I don't ruin your night."

"Cedes, out with it."

"Ok but it has to go in the vault because Quinn will kill me if it gets back to Puck that she squealed."

"I swear."

"Apparently Blaine has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex Kristian?"

"I know that they both dated him and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah they both dated him only Kristian chose Puck and drove Blaine mad so…he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Kristian, filled his head with all these lies and 'til finally it worked and he turned against Puck."

"That sounds like one person's opinion meaning Puck's."

"I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar; that is your business."  
"Blaine is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" challenged Mercedes. Leaving Kurt to wonder whether if he was making the right choice or not.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"They still wear ties to this thing?" asked Puck as he was getting ready for the Founder's Party.

"Why are you even going?" asked Blaine, very annoyed at the fact the Puck's going.

"Well it's only fitting; we were at the very first one. Remember?"

"Maybe its better that we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it that Kurt has a good time." Blaine's annoyance with Puck causes him to take a sip his drink. "My goodness I've driven you to drink."

"I like to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed to do? Besides go about living my life?"

"'Go about living my life.' See therein lies your internal struggle. You're dead dude, live with it. What do you think? I mean I know you have an eye for fashion so I thought that I would ask your opinion."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

As Kurt and Mercedes are getting ready, the phone rings with a distraught and worried Mrs. Abrams on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Abrams."

"What do you do mean? It is?"

"Are you sure?"

"Because I saw it."

"Let me check. Mmm-hmm."

"I will find it and bring it. Ok, bye." Kurt storms to Finn's room with a mad look on his face and barges through the door.

"Hey! Can you knock?" asked a mad Finn chilling out at his desk.

"The pocket watch? Where is it?"

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from Mom's box. Look Mrs. Abrams just called me freaking out. It was in the list Finn and she can't find and she thinks she lost it."  
"Maybe she did. Maybe Artie took it."

"Don't even say that Finn. What? If I go online am I gonna see it for sale? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you Kurt." He gets up to take the pocket watch out of its hiding spot. "I would never sell this."

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. Grandpa gave it to dad…"

"And Dad was gonna give it to you."

"Yeah."

"Look Finn it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Abrams. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"It's cool not growing old, I get be the eternal badass," said Puck as they were still getting ready for the party.

"Yeah speak for yourself. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness," replied Blaine.

"Heh you're quite funny Blaine. I should have a drink to celebrate." He goes over to the drink corral and sees Kristian's picture. "1864. You and Kristian were the perfect couple. It was **hell** watching you dance with him."

"My happiness was short-lived as you well know."

"I remember. I left the party early to wait for him. You dropped him off and I was waiting inside. You were such a gentleman, gave him a kiss on the cheek. When what he really wanted was…oh well here's to history repeating itself."

Puck starts to take a drink and realizes that there is vervain in it. "I admire your effort Blaine, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunken sorority chick, you can't roofie Puckzilla. But what hurts is that I feel a little used, I thought that we were having a bro-ment." _Sighs._ "I have to go to the party angry, who knows who I'll do."


	10. Parties, Vervain, and Vampires…oh my!

Chapter 10: Parties, Vervain, and Vampires…oh my!

 _Arriving to the party was like arriving to the Oscars, everyone knew your name and you were greeted at the door. But only it wasn't like the Oscars because we live in Lima, Ohio and everyone here is boring and only cares about themselves. It's like living in a fishbowl; everyone watching you and tapping on your see-through glass just to get a rise out of you. But tonight will be different, because I'll have Blaine on my arm to show everyone that we're gay and that it is OK. But I still can't shake what 'Cedes told me earlier. What if Blaine really is evil and Puck is the one who should've gone with Kristian? What if Puck is the one that deserves happiness? Puck is handsome but he's too big of a player for me. If he was the kind boy I suspect he is, underneath all that male bravado, I could see myself ending up with him. But I met Blaine first and I fell for him, he's a person I can see having an actual family with. And even though people don't trust him or thinks a bad person, I think that he's kind hearted and sweet and doesn't matter what anyone else thinks…right?- Kurt_

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Artie is standing at the door greeting with his parents when he spots Rachel. _I can't let them see her they'll think she's trash for sure._ "Hey um lets go through the back way."

"Why, are you ashamed of me or something?" asked Rachel.

"No! It's just that the line's too long and going in the back way will leave more time for us to get better acquainted," he said in a sly, sexy voice.

"He-he OK, but you better not hide me from them the whole night," Rachel said like she was reprimanding Artie.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry I thought it would work," said Cooper.

"Don't worry I wasn't counting on it to work," responded Blaine as he was getting ready to pick up Kurt for the party.

"You expected it to fail?"

"It did what I wanted, it lowered his guard. He wouldn't expect me to try again so soon."

Cooper hands Blaine a vial of vervain. "It's double of what I put in the scotch."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

As Kurt was still getting ready, he thinks about his earlier conversation with Finn. _"_ _Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. Grandpa gave it to dad…""And Dad was gonna give it to you."_ He decides to cut his losses and give it back to Finn.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Quinn and Puck are next to arriving at the party and are greeted by Mrs. Abrams.

"Quinn, hi. Don't you gorgeous darling!"

"Hi Mrs. Abrams. I this is my boyfriend Puck."

"Oh. Well welcome!" she said in a fake voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I have been looking forward to this party for quite a while," said Puck.

"Well enjoy," replied Mrs. Abrams as she walked off.

"You want to go get a drink?" asked Puck.

"Yeah," replied Quinn. Quinn was looking around until she spotted her mother. "Hey um wait here."

"You couldn't leave the badge at home?"

"I'm working Hun. Who was the date you tried to sneak past me?"

"It's no one, just a guy."

"He's kind of old for you isn't he?"

"Oh what, I'm chasing the dad that ran out on me?"

"I realize that this is still hard for you-"

"No. You know what Mom, just don't talk to me the rest of the night." As she starts to walk away her mother is trying to get her attention.

"Quinn!"

"Come on Puck."

Kurt and Blaine then walk through the doors of the party and Puck sees them and watches them with an angry look on his face.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey, are those your parent's?" asked Blaine as he saw Kurt looking at his parent's wedding rings.

"There's a lot of history here."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Emma!" shouted Logan Fell from across the room.

"Hello Logan," she says with a scowl on her face.

"Hey it's been a long time," says as he tries to hug her, but she steps away from him.

"But not long enough," she says as she walks away from him.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

" _The Founding Families of Lima, Ohio welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this the twenty-fourth of September in the year eighteen hundred and sixty-four_ ," recited Kurt as he looked at the original guest list. Blaine started to look uncomfortable.

"Look at all these familiar names, Sheriff William Fabray, Mayor Benjamin Abrams. Wait is that Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked under suspicion.

"Those are the original brothers, our ancestors. Tragic story really," said Puck as he walked up to Kurt and Blaine with Quinn.

"We shouldn't bore them with stories of the past," said Blaine trying to change the subject.

"It's not boring. Blaine. I would love to hear some Puck."

"But I'm bored. And I want to dance; Puck won't dance with me," whined Quinn. "Could I borrow your date Kurt?"

"Umm I don't really dance."

"Of course you do! You know I have some pretty embarrassing stories to tell about this one, of when he was younger and used to dance to "Mm Bop" around the house-" Puck was cut off by Blaine.

"OK! That stuff never happened."

"Ha ha it's OK if it did! I bet you were adorable," said Kurt smiling longingly at Blaine.

"Oh he was! Especially in those Toy Story diapers!" exclaimed Puck trying to embarrass Blaine further.

"Quinn I believe you asked me to dance and I would love to," said Blaine as he turned to Quinn to try to leave the conversation.

"Don't forget to show her how to do the jitterbug!" Puck shouted as Blaine walked off with Quinn.

"I am starting to think that you'll go to any length to be alone with me."

"I mean that is the main goal."

"Well I don't know who told you, but I don't get around," said Kurt as he tried to walk away.

"But you see, the thing is, is that you put off these vibes that tell me that you want me," replied Puck ass tried to stop Kurt.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm leading you on, that was never the intention."

As they were talking, Puck kept getting closer and closer to Kurt and now their standing with their noses inches apart.

"Look how about we go outside, clear the air, start over?"

"If I say yes, will I regret it?"

"Maybe or you could give into temptation and follow me."

"Blaine will wonder where I am…"

"Look, if I know Quinn, they'll be dancing until the party's over. Now come on." Puck holds out his hand for Kurt and he grabs it with his mind telling him it's wrong but his heart telling him to see where this take him.

"OK."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Looks like Puck and Kurt are going outside," says Quinn as she spots them leaving.

"Well do you want to go outside?" asked Blaine.

"No I'd rather dance."

"Well do you mind if I take drink?"

"Just make sure my mom's not watching."

"Here you go."  
"Thank you."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I'm glad you said yes to coming out here with me," said Puck as he and Kurt were walking along the pond.

"Well you said that we were gonna start over," replied a worried Kurt.

"And start over we shall. Hi my name's Puck and you are hot."

Kurt giggled at him and returned his greeting. "Hi I'm Kurt and thanks for the complement."

"Well it wasn't hard to say when you look like that."

"Well look at you turning on the charm."  
"I wish you would've met me before Blaine."  
"Well I'm glad I met you regardless."

"Sometimes I wish that people didn't see me as a dangerous guy. But being a dangerous guy is how I get noticed."

"Maybe if you were nice to people instead of being an ass when you first meet them, people will like you better."

"I wasn't an ass to you."

"So why am I an exception to the rule?" asked Kurt as he turned to Puck.

"You remind me of someone very important to me. And the fact that you are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Let me guess, Kristian."

"No. That's what Blaine seems to think. You guys just look alike. You remind me of our mother. She was a sweet woman; never had rude thing to say, accepted you as you were, and cared for everyone."

"What happened to her?"

"She died while giving birth to Blaine. The doctors told her it was either her or the baby. She gave up her life so a little baby boy could have his."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," said Kurt as he held Puck's hand and they both were staring at each other with great intensity.

"She was or so I'm told," said Blaine as he walked up to Kurt and Puck.

"Oh hi um how did your dancing go?" asked a surprised Kurt.

"Fine um Quinn wants her date back and so do I."

"Um I'll see you later Kurt," said Puck as he kissed Kurt's hand goodbye.

"That was some conversation I walked in on," said Blaine as he sat down next to Kurt.

"I never knew how much pain he held inside of him."

"That's why I never talk about my family, too many heartbreaks and secrets."

"Well I hope one **you'll** be to one to tell them to me."

"Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," replied Kurt as he walked toward the house.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I didn't get all dressed up just to hide in a corner all night, did I?" asked Rachel as she and Artie just sat outside the whole evening.

"No, of course not."

"So then maybe we should go inside," said Rachel as she was trying to pull Artie up from the bench.

"No! I-I mean…don't you like it out here with just us and no one to bother?"

"You're ashamed of me; admit it."

"I'm not ashamed. It's just that my parents-"

"Of course; Mommy and Daddy think I'm not good enough for you, because I have two gay dads so you decided to hide me out here all night so they wouldn't see me!" screeched Rachel.

"I don't care about what they think."

"So why don't you introduce me to them?"

"No, that's not a good idea."

"You know what Artie? I'm going home and you can go screw yourself!" yelled Rachel as she was trying to storm away in her Rachel Berry fashion.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Rachel then turned around with anger clear on her face. "It's just my parents are squares and they rarely approve of who I date. But I want you stay here with me and-"

"Forget it Artie! I'm leaving!" And she walks out with her head held high and determination on where she wants to go next.

Just then Artie's mom came up to him, who heard the whole conversation. "See Artie, that's what happens when you invite the trash to the party."

Artie just stood there with his head hung in shame.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Where have you been?" asked Quinn when she ran into Puck.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," replied a sarcastic Puck while grabbing Quinn's arm forcefully.

"You know your brother barely danced with me and all he talked about was Kurt."

"OK just a minute and stand right here." Puck went over to one of the keep sake boxes and pulled out a crystal.

"Um you're not supposed to touch. What is that?"

"A very important crystal." Puck pulled out an amber crystal that looked like it belonged in the 1800s.

"How did you know it was there?"

"I put it there."

"When?"

"A long time ago. Tonight I'm taking it back thanks to you."

"What's it for?"

"Never you mind."

"But you can't steal it."

"It's not stealing if it's mine."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey," said Kurt as he walked into the bathroom seeing Quinn.

"Hey. How are things with Blaine?"

"Great, just great."

"Really? My radar must be off cuz I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"What is that?" asked Kurt as he looked at Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't." She said as Kurt kept noticing Puck's bite marks on her shoulder.

"Oh my god! Quinn what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"That does not look like nothing."

"Just leave it alone Kurt OK! It's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Quinn, you look like you've been attacked by a bear and you say it's nothing?"

"I don't need your help Kurt so just leave me alone!" yelled Quinn as she stormed out of the bathroom.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Blaine! Oh my god, I just saw Quinn in the bathroom and she bite marks and bruises all over her body," yelled a worried Kurt.

"Look, I'm handling it."

Kurt stopped and realized something totally heart breaking. "You knew about this all along and you let it continue to happen?"

"Look, Puck is ticking time bomb. One more thing and he could go off."

"It looks like he went off already! It looks like he tried to kill her!"

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Puck as he came up to them.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" screamed Kurt as he slapped the shit out of Puck.

"What the hell's goin on?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw Quinn! How could you do that to her? And just when I thought you had one good bone in your body."

"I do! You know me. You know what I think of you."

"Well obviously they're all lies," replies Kurt as he storms off.

"Kurt wait!" yelled both of the brothers at the same time.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Please don't hurt me! He took off my sweater and I got flustered," pleaded Quinn as Puck was rough handling her outside the party.

Puck is silent for a while until he starts talking in a calming tone and soothing her. "You make me really crazy, you know that? But its OK, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't say anything."

"Shh shh. It's OK. Unfortunately I'm so over you now." He leans in to bite her only to be stopped by the vervain that enters his mouth. He then falls on the ground.

"I knew I could spike your drink. So I spiked hers," said Blaine as he walked up to them. In a flash both Blaine and Puck were gone and Quinn woke up and got off the ground only to find Kurt there by her side.

"Are you OK Quinn?" asked a worried Kurt.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to go home."

"Are you sure you can make it there by yourself."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I'm going to help you no matter what you say."

"Yeah OK," agreed Quinn. Kurt then walked her home hoping no more disturbing shocks were headed their way.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine carried Puck all the way down to the basement of their home and threw him in there only to lock him up so he can get even weaker from the vervain.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Are you certain?" asked Mayor Abrams after the party in his office with Sheriff Fabray and Logan Fell.

"Five bodies all drained of blood? What else could it be?" asked Sheriff Fabray.

"They've come back," replied Logan Fell.


	11. Right, Nothing

Chapter 11

As Puck wakes up he groans and he feels that he been run over by a truck. His head is pounding and feels like if he moves, all of his energy will be gone.

"Whe-where's my ring?" asked Puck as he was lying on the ground in pain, his voice was hoarse.

"You won't need it anymore," replied a smug Blaine standing above Puck.

"How long have I been down here?"

"3 days, but that's not nearly enough time."

"What are you doing to me?"

"In the dark ages, when a vampire's actions can threaten to expose us, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them, rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood."

"You start to lose energy. You'll get weaker and weaker. You won't be able to move or speak. Your skin will desiccate and begin to mummify, a living corpse, unable to hurt anyone."

"So you're just gonna leave me in the basement? Whatever."

"I injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops we can talk in 50 years."

"I'm stronger than you think," growled Puck trying to get up from the ground.

"You keep thinking that. You're not stronger than the vervain, we both know it. I'm sorry, but it has to be this way."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt wakes up three days later with the party's events still wracking his brain. He hasn't talked to Blaine in those three days. He doesn't want to be like those annoying clingy people who can't live without their significant other, so he doesn't try to call him. He gets out of his bed to go to the bathroom to find Rachel in there brushing her teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said a disturbed Kurt.

"No it's OK. I'm done actually," replied Rachel nonchalantly.

"Um can I ask why you're in our bathroom?"

"Finn invited me to stay over and now I'm dating your brother."

"Oh well just clean up after yourself, I guess," replied Kurt in a very confused manner.

After Rachel was done in the bathroom, she went to Finn's room and started talking to him about what happened with Kurt.

"I think you're in trouble. Kurt just caught me in the bathroom."

"I'm a drug using delinquent, girl in bed doesn't mean sorry." Then they start making out like in Twilight when you see the pain on Edward's face. Yeah, that awkward.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt goes down stairs to the kitchen with his backpack after he's done with his morning ritual and confronts Emma about what's happened.

"Emma, do you realize what's going on up there?"

"Yup."

"And you have no objections."

"Well he could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh and just so you know; I won't be home for dinner. "

"Ooh, so you're actually going to do it, you're gonna go out with Logan."

"I'm gonna show up and torture him, yes. So have you've heard from Blaine?"

"Not since he left that very vague message on my phone three days ago. 'Hi, um, Kurt, I, um, I have something I have to do, um, I'll, uh explain in few days,'" says Kurt in his Blaine voice as he makes a bowl of cereal.

"Have you called him?"

"Nope, I'm not going to either."

"And you're OK with everything?" asked Emma as she was cleaning her fruit to put in her lunch.

Kurt slams down the milk, with a huff, and says, "No I'm not OK with any of it and I'm not gonna cry about it either. You know I was gonna write in my diary this morning then I thought, 'what am I gonna write?' You see I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic people whose world stops spinning because of their boyfriend…or girlfriend."

"OK then," replied Emma in a calming tone after Kurt's outburst.

"I'll be fine." And Kurt leaves Emma in the kitchen still packing her lunch while he goes to school.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"He's awake. He's weak, but probably best to stay out of the basement. He may be pathetic, but he's still Puck," says Blaine as he warns Cooper before going to school.

"You're going to school?"

"I came here to live a real life; it's time I got back to that; and Kurt, if he's still talking to me."

"Why haven't you called him?"

"What am I supposed to say? Feed him another lie? I hate lying to him Coop; I'm not good at it. He already thinks I'm hiding something."

"What choice do you have? You came back here because you want to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was gonna happen."

Blaine leaves the house heading towards school, hoping Kurt will still talk to him.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I remember the party, I remember Puck. He was being scary and kissing my neck or biting my neck. I passed out, it's like there are holes in my memory. Maybe I let him bite me," said Quinn as she trying to remember the party's events and talking to Mercedes about it while they were in her room.

"And why would you do that?" asked Mercedes as she was looking at the candle in her hand.

"Can we just not talk about it, OK? I don't want to talk about Puck, don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are doing with that candle?"

"Um, nothing. What's this?" asked Mercedes picking up the amulet that Puck stole from the party.

"Puck gave it to me; well he was going to give it to me. All I know is that it's mine now."

"It's ugly," critiqued Mercedes while she looked at it.

"Then get your grubby hands off of it."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"The 'Sexy Suds' car wash is tomorrow and the football team and the band have committed…well not all the band, just the ones who can pull of a bikini. I want 'in your face' sexy, I mean it's a fundraiser for god sake," said Quinn as she walks down the hall with her groupies putting up fliers.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened," said Kurt as he and Mercedes heard Quinn's whole lecture.

"She's in denial," reasoned Mercedes.

"Hey," said Blaine as he walked up to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey, you know I gotta go be somewhere right now," said Mercedes as she left the awkward moment and Kurt looking after her pissed, because she left him.

"Look, I'm sorry I've haven't called you in the past few days."

"No worries, I'll live."

"I was dealing with Puck."

"And did you? Deal with Puck?"

"Yes, yeah."

"For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset, but can I explain it all to you please?" begged Blaine.

"Sure when?"

"I gotta be home after school, but Breadstix at four?"

"OK."

"Thanks."

"Blaine, where's Puck? He has some serious apologizing to do," asked Quinn as she came up to Kurt and Blaine.

"He's gone, Quinn."

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Blaine walks away leaving Kurt there with Quinn.

"This is a good thing Quinn," said Kurt trying to reason with Quinn.

"I know that."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey Sam, have you seen Blaine?" asks Kurt when he sees Sam sitting be himself at Breadstix.

"No, but if you want to kill some time, um, we can talk." Kurt seems skeptical. "Come on, we haven't seriously talked in forever," reasons Sam.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine comes home to hear Puck attacking Cooper in the basement, trying to drink his blood. While trying to save Cooper, Blaine almost breaks Puck's hand and Puck retracts from the fight.

"Keep it up Puck; more energy you expend, the faster you die."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"And there's Rachel all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that she's always there," complains Kurt to Sam as they sit and talk.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, your brother and my sister, it's weird," says Sam.

"Yeah." Kurt gets a message on his phone.

"How late is he?"

 _Sighs._ "Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though, which means I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were never best friends or anything."

 _Sighs._ "Okay. Here goes, what do you think of Blaine? Is he a good guy?"

"Why what's he done?"

"Not any one thing he's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something he doesn't want me to know which makes me want to know all the more."

"What like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?" tried to joke Sam.

"No of course not, but what do we know about him?"

"He's great at football, a little bit of a loner, and, as much as I hate to say it, he might be a nice guy."  
"So you think that I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him."

"Talk to whom?" Sam and Kurt turn to see Blaine standing there. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"What happened?" asked a curious Kurt.

"I got held up."

"Is everything OK?"

"There was this thing with my uncle."

"And you couldn't call to tell me that you were gonna be an hour late?"

"Well, you two have fun," says Sam. He starts to walk away to leave.

"Wait Sam!" said Kurt running up to Sam. "Thank you for being here. I really appreciate it. And I know we haven't talked in a while, but I miss you." Then Kurt hugs Sam after the longest time.

"I'll always be here for you. Even though we're not together anymore, I still love you. But don't let what I just said stop you from being with Blaine, okay? He really likes you and I don't blame him. Now I have to go and don't let what's happened get to you."

"Sam you always know what to say and how to make me feel better. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye Sammy," said Kurt as he watched Sam walk away.

"He really loves you," said Blaine coming up behind Kurt.

"I know he does," replied Kurt.

"But I am really sorry. It was unavoidable."

"What was unavoidable?" Blaine doesn't answer for a while. "Okay," Kurt starts to walk away.

"No wait Kurt. Please?"

 _Sighs._ "No. Blaine don't you get it? Every question gets vague answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

"I know you. My god," says a weird old man looking at Blaine.

"I'm sorry?" asked Blaine

"I know you, how can it be?" the old man asked himself.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir."

"You've haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Blaine walks with Kurt. "Can I take you home? So we can talk about it? I that ok?"  
"Wait. What was that?"

"I-I-I don't know. It was nothing."

"Right, nothing. Okay, um, I gotta go Blaine."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

 _I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you. ~ Kurt_


	12. June, 1953

Chapter 12

"You OK?" asked Finn while he stood in Kurt's bedroom doorway.

"Is Rachel in your room?" Kurt asked back.

"Don't answer a question with another question. You know it confuses me." Kurt looks at him with his signature sassy look. "Maybe. What's wrong with you?" Finn comes in to sit on his bed.

"I'm miserable."

"You know that food helps fill that gap. You should go get something to eat." Kurt looked at him like he was a genius and walks to the kitchen.

"Emma? Emma?" called Kurt to see if Emma was home to see if they could go get some dinner. But he hears clatter going on in the kitchen and sees Blaine digging for a pan. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt walks in and sees Blaine actually cooking something.

"Dinner."

"But why-"

"Finn told me that Chicken Parmesan is your favorite. And I happen to be a good cook."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish," said Kurt in a confused voice.

"You want to know me right? Well I figure if you're gonna dump me, you should at least know who you're dumping. So let's start with Kristian."

"Blaine…"

"He was the most beautiful man I ever met, until you. He had this perfect pale skin and he had this laugh that was ridiculous, his laugh made you laugh. And he was fun; he knew how to have a good time. But Kristian was also very impatient, very entitled, selfish, and impulsive. Enter Puck, he claims that he was there first, I don't know. I do know that I did some things that I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret was not able to make it right before he died. I miss him, but I'm no longer crippled by his loss."

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"It was nice what you did for Blaine; very romantic," said Rachel in Finn's room.

"Well I was feeling romantic."

"Look what I found…'Kurt Hummel; take one every four days every six hours, as needed for anxiety,'" read Rachel as she read Kurt's pill bottle to Finn.

"That's left over from the car accident."

"Then he won't miss them." Rachel tries to crush the pills with Finn's pocket watch.

"Don't use that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always taking pills."

"That's the beauty of choice."

"Well then let's choose not to. I mean we don't have to take pills all the time right?"

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I'm an avid reader; huge Fitzgerald fan. Gatsby is a masterpiece. I think _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ is the best American TV show in the past 20 years, but _I Love Lucy_ is the best all time show," said Blaine in the kitchen with Kurt cooking dinner.

"Here let me help," says Kurt as he grabbed vegetables and a knife and started chopping.

"As far as music, I like mainly pop and top 40, but I do like some soft rock and punk any day of the year. If you ever wanted me to, I could even listen to show tunes, just for you. And I even like that one Miley song." Kurt starts judging Blaine. "Easy."

"What? I didn't say anything." They start to flirt with their eyes as Kurt was still chopping and he slices his finger open. "Ahh, ow."

"What? Are you OK?" asked Blaine before he sees the blood.

"Um yeah I'm OK." Kurt runs over to sink and washes his hand while Blaine feels the blood that Kurt left on the knife. The vampire sneaks up on him and Kurt sees his face in the reflection of the window. "Your face."

"Uh yeah I think I got something in my eye," said Blaine as he was turning away from Kurt so that wouldn't see his face.

"Blaine…hey. Blaine." Blaine calms himself down so he can turn around. "I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations," said Kurt after he sees that Blaine's face is fine.

"It's part of your job." They start to look into each other's eyes and Blaine leans forward to kiss Kurt.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"No friend discounts, no freebees, no pay laters. We are not running a charity here," said Quinn as she explained the cashier job to Kurt at the car was fundraiser the next day.

"No were not," said Kurt in an annoyed voice.

"Hey," said Blaine, walking up to them and giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," replied Kurt with a huge smile on his face.

"The event is called 'Sexy Suds' ya know," said Quinn when she saw that the boys still had their tops on and she walked away.

"Did we just get scolded?" asked Blaine.

"And judged, yes," replied Kurt. "I think you have to take your jacket off."

"You have to go first."

"Fine." Kurt starts to take off his shirt but he gets stuck and Blaine has to help him. "That was so not sexy."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, to help you when you get stuck."

"You know you keep saying things like and that will give people the wrong impression."

"Like what?"

"Like that you're always gonna be there when I get stuck."

"Well I'm planning on always being in your life." Kurt looks at him in pure admiration. "What?"

"It's just I've been thinking the same thing."

"Well good." He leans in to kiss Kurt and Sam is looking at them from afar.

"Hey none of the ex-boyfriend brooding stuff," reasons Mercedes as she was helping Sam dry a car.

"It's just hard. I still love him," replies Sam.

"You just have to give it time. You'll move on soon enough." A car comes up behind Mercedes and tells another girl she has to take it. "Hey Clare, this one's yours."

"Look guy, your car is a piece of shit. We could wash it but it'll still be a piece of shit," says Clare.

"Look, you don't have to be a bitch to him," replied Mercedes.

"Whatever." As Clare starts to fill up her bucket with water, Mercedes starts to use her magic mojo and the hose water blows up in Clare's face.

"AHHH! Somebody help me!"

"Hold on! You gotta be careful Clares," says Sam as he helps Clare with the hose.

 _NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"You're getting soap in your ring," said Kurt as he and Blaine were washing a car.

"Its fine," replied Blaine.

"I noticed that Puck has one too. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance."

"Oh, it's a stone."

"It's called _Lapiz Latzulli._ "

"You should really take it off, I can put it my bag."

"No, really. Thank you though." Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt. Kurt then walks over to Quinn and asks for more towels. "We need more towels."

"I'll get some more. Watch the money for me please."

"Sure." Kurt takes his place and the customer said he would like wash. "No problem, that will be $20, sir." Kurt looks up at the man and it's the same man from the day before. "I saw you last night, at the grill, with my friend."

"I thought I saw someone last night."

"His name's Blaine Anderson."

"It couldn't be; just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you've seen him before?"

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Anderson-Puckerman boarding house. Blaine was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean none of us knew he was here until the attack."

"Attack?"

"His uncle got killed; mauled by an animal, in the woods, behind the house."

"His uncle? Cooper?"

"Mmm-mm Joseph."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't, I'm not familiar with this story."

"Well how could you, it was years ago."

"Grandpa, you have to go. Mom wants you home," said Clare. The older gentleman started to walk away. "He wasn't bothering you was he? He's a little altzheimy."

"No he actually very sweet," said Kurt as he stared to catch up to him. "Wait, sir, are you sure the man that you saw was Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes. I remember his ring, his brother…"

"Puck?"

"Yes, well I knew him as Noah back then, Blaine and Noah Anderson-Puckerman."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah, 1953."


	13. What Are You?

Chapter 13

"Quinn finally let you free?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah I don't know where she went, she abandoned me," replied Kurt like everything was OK. "Hey, I realized never earlier that your family was from Italy."

"Yeah, I know Anderson isn't Italian, but I'm pretty sure you can tell by my skin tone."

"Right duh. But are there any other Andersons in Ohio?"

"My Uncle Cooper."

"Where did everyone else go?"

"They just spread out. Why?"

"Just trying to learn more about you."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Where are you taking me?" asked Finn.  
"We can't hide out in your room the whole time," replied Rachel. As it turns out Rachel was taking him to the cemetery where the local druggies hung out on a daily basis.

"Look Rach, when I said I didn't want to take pills all the time, I meant it."

"Then just keep me company."

"Hey Rach!" greeted a local druggie who sometimes gave Rachel his hook-up.

"Hey guys, this is Finn Hudson and he's with me now."

"You're not gonna narc on us right?" asked a druggie.

"Yeah totally, no narc-ing."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Your car was done an hour ago," says Kurt to Emma as she was sitting at a bench, trying to clean it.

"And you're saying that out loud, why?"

"Hi. Kurt, right? I think I met you once when you were nine," greeted Logan.

"Which is the level of your emotional maturity, out of 100," replied Emma.

"Ouch and here I thought that we were making progress."

"Is he enough in your good graces to do me favor?" asked Kurt to Emma. "If not, I can promise to put in a good word with Emma," Kurt said to Logan.

"Kurt!"

"What exactly is the favor?"

"Do you guys have any news reports from the '50s? I need it for a project."

"Yeah at the station." Logan and Kurt get into the news van and they're on their way to the station.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

All throughout the week Quinn has been hearing Puck call her name to help him. She hasn't responded but it has just hit a breaking point. She walked all the way to the boarding house and tried to let him out. She unlocked the door, but Cooper appeared behind her and told her to run. She sprinted upstairs. Cooper tries to lock the door back but was too slow and Puck snaps his neck dead. As Puck runs upstairs, he trips and falls on the rug. As soon as he gets back up, Quinn opens the door and he starts to burn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Sweeper duty," says Clare as she comes up to Mercedes.

"What?"

"You have to sweep the pavement."

"It's a car wash, it's already clean."

"Quinn left so that puts me in charge."

 _Sighs._ "Great." Mercedes starts to use her magic again so that fire is made out of the water. The fire starts to spread and lights a car on fire. Blaine sees what has happened and tries to shake her out of it.

"Mercedes. 'Cedes."

"What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of trance."

"Did I do this?"

"I think so."

"No one else saw this did they?"

"No I don't think so."

"Don't tell anybody, please? Not even Kurt?"

"No I won't tell."

"Thank you." And she runs away from the car wash.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"We digitized all our archives last year so you can pull it up on the screen," explained Logan. "What is it you're looking for?"

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened, at the old Anderson-Puckerman boarding house," said Kurt. Logan's cell phone starts to ring and tells him that there's a fire.

"Sorry, I have to go. Can you believe that there's actually news to report? So just type in keywords into the database and it's all pretty easy."

"Ok, thank you."

"Oh and can you put in a good word for me with Emma?"

"You got it." Logan left Kurt to finally find out the truth with Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey, have you seen Kurt?" asked Blaine to Sam.

"Nope, not for a while."

"You think he went home?"

"Not sure. Wait! I'm not sayin' this for you, but he's big on trust. So whatever you're holdin' back from him, the more you hide, the he won't stop 'til he figures it out."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

" _This is Franklin Fell reporting live from the Anderson boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has resulted in tragedy. Hey, they're bringing out the body, let's have a closer look." Franklin sees Blaine. "Is that the nephew?" The camera zooms in on Blaine._

As Kurt is watching he can't believe that the older gentleman was telling the truth. He looks at the video and can't believe that Blaine is on the screen.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine walks into the house and sees Puck's crow on the ground. Then he runs downstairs to see Cooper dead on the ground.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

 _Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies natural thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible, I'm not a believer, and I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, who never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. ~ Kurt_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Rachel when she saw Puck hunched over.

"Come here, come here," said Puck.

"You don't look good."

"Come closer. I have something I have to tell you." Rachel walks over to him and grabs before he falls over and as you can guess, he sinks his fangs into her and feeds on her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine finds his stake to kill Puck and runs to the front door. He opens it and finds Kurt on the other side.

"What are you?" asked Kurt.


	14. 1864 Part 1

Chapter 14

 _Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. How can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, who never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. ~ Kurt_

Dashing to the door, Blaine grabbed his stake that he was going to kill Puck with and opens the door to Lima in 1864.

1864

Blaine is standing at the door with his 1860s suit and all cleaned and pressed; waiting for the arrival of one Mr. Kristian Bianchi. The carriage stops has Blaine's heart beats faster and faster. Finally, Kristian emerges from the carriage with his vest, ascot, and slacks looking like a vision in Blaine's eyes. As Kristian takes in his surroundings, his eyes fall upon Blaine as they size each other up; looking at each other, admiring each other. Blaine coolly walks down the steps wanting to introduce himself to Kristian.

"You must be Mr. Bianchi?" asked Blaine as he did a little bow.

"Please call me Kristian," he said in a soothing, higher pitched voice than most men, but that's what Blaine love the most about him. Then Blaine, being the gentleman that he is, takes Kristian's gloved hand and places a kiss upon it.

2009

"What are you?" asked Kurt. After a still silence he asks again, "What are you?"

After a pregnant pause, Blaine answers, "You know."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

"It's not possible, it can't be." Blaine moves to close the door, but as he does Kurt shies away from him.

"Everything you know and everything you've ever believed in is going to change. Are you prepared for that?"

Kurt asks again, "What are you?"

After another pause, Blaine answers, "I'm a vampire."

Kurt sat there in silence until this only coherent thought came to mind "I shouldn't have come here. I should've stayed home."

"Please."

"No, stay away from me." Then Kurt runs from Blaine in a haste to get to his car. Blaine uses his super speed to catch-up to Kurt at Kurt's car.

Gasps. "How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me. There are things I have to explain!" Blaine takes ahold of Kurt and tries to reason with him.

"Let me go! Just let me go!" Kurt runs away from Blaine, gets into his car and speeds home. Kurt runs all the way upstairs and checks on Finn. When he sees that he's fine, Kurt goes to his room and starts to undress for bed.

"Kurt," says Blaine.

"Gasps," Kurt tries to run away, but Blaine catches him.

"I would never hurt you. Please listen to me. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks? All those people who died? Rachel?"

"That wasn't me that was Puck."

"Puck?"

"Yes, I don't drink human blood. I choose to drink off animal blood to survive. Puck doesn't. But I'm pleading with you Kurt, don't tell anyone."

"How can you ask me to do that?"

"Because you knowing this is dangerous. Knowing this could cause you harm and I love you too much for that. Ok? Kurt I love you and I want to promise me that you won't tell anyone. I need you to trust me."

"Just go and leave me alone."

"Please Kurt talk to me."

"Just go. If you mean me no harm you'll leave me alone."

"Ok," said Blaine in a defeated voice. Kurt turns away and Blaine departs out the window. Kurt realizes this and locks his window shut for the night.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck is finishing the meal he hasn't been able to have in days. But oddly enough he still leaves one person alive, Rachel. Thinking that he needs his daylight ring, he steals a phone and calls Blaine.

"Hello?" answers Blaine.

"I want my ring," demands Puck.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Breadstix, I just had the buffet. Where's my ring?" Puck asks as he was pouring alcohol on the druggies that he just ate.

"I don't have it. What have you done?"

"Noooo, what have you done? You were the one stuffed and starved me in the basement, so whatever or whoever I've done, it's your fault."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to have to go through?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, little bro. Now where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Cooper to hide. You shouldn't have killed him."

"Hehehe I almost believed that. Now where is it?"

"Look, I'll give it back to you, I just need time."

"What you FedEx to Rome? Where is it?"

"I'll get it back!"

"You better; cause if you don't the next person I visit is Kurt."

"Look, I already want you dead, don't give me another reason."

"Enough will the empty threats you know that I'm bad ass and you know that I will tear you apart."

"Will that be after I give you the ring?"

"Just get it!" yelled Puck.

"Oh and one more thing, Kurt will never forgive you." Puck hangs up the phone and wonders what Blaine means by that. He then takes a lighter and lights the druggies on fire.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt lays restless in his bed, thinking about all that has happened in the past 24 hours. There's only one person he can talk to and hopes he will be willing to listen. He calls him up at 3:00 in the morning.

"Sam?" asks Kurt in whimpering voice.

"Kurt? Are you ok? You sound like you're crying," says a worried Sam.

"I'm fine it's just Blaine turned out to have a lot skeletons in his closet."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Yes, but I can't cause he told me not to tell anyone. And I think that nobody would believe me."

"I would believe you."

"That's why I love you Sam; always know how to make me feel better," Kurt sniffling his tears away.

"Yeah I love you too."

Kurt smiles at what Sam just said. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Just get some sleep, I know you and you're gonna be restless all night."

"Thanks Sammy."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely. Bye Sammy."

"Bye."

As it turns out, Blaine heard their conversation, and he's now sitting on Kurt's front porch crying to himself, waiting for the sun to rise.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt wakes up the next morning wanting write in his journal but doesn't have the ability to. No words, no means to comprehend his thought; so he decides to start on his morning routine and face the day.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"You said that you would explain everything to me so that's why I asked to meet here. When you read about vampires it's a world of fiction. What's the reality?" asked a determined Kurt sitting with Blaine at the Lima Bean.

"I can tell you anything that you want to know," replies Blaine.

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow sunlight's not a problem for you?"

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decoration."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive but not as strong as Puck. He can very powerful that way."

"And yet you let him get involved with Quinn?"

"Forcing Puck to do something is a difficult task. He's still cut up about our mother and what happened when we were turned."

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten, using a form of mind control. If he wanted to kill her he would've."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No it's not and I realize that but this the truth I tried to hide from you for so long. This is why I lied to you countless times."

"Are there anymore others?"

"Not in Lima, not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"There was time when Lima was very much aware of vampires, hell this state was aware. But it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's imperative that you keep our kind a secret."

"I can't promise you that."

"Kurt, just give me this afternoon to explain anything and everything to you. After today, any information I give to you will be your choice on how you deal with it. Just give me today, please?"

Kurt nods his head "yes" for the sake sounding stupid with what he's learning.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Where are you Blaine? I'm trapped in the house, I'm bored and annoyed, and I don't do well with bored and annoyed! Bring me my ring!" yells Puck as he leaves an angry voice mail.

"Don't bleed out on the couch!" yells Puck to Rachel. Puck looks at the bite wound he gave her and starts to chuckle. "I got you good. Well you're not gonna be any fun today." _Sighs_. "I'm sooo gonna regret this." Puck bites his wrist and shoves it into Rachel's mouth so she can heal.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt stops the car in the middle of the woods and gets out with Blaine.

"Why are we here?" questions Kurt.

"I just wanted to show you something," reasons Blaine.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This used to be my home."

"This looks so…"

"Old? It's because it is."

"Wait how long have you…?"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh…my…God."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm gonna hold anything back. It'll be the truth and you'll soon see why I kept it from you." Blaine sat down on a nearby railing and took a deep breath. "Half a century before the boarding house was built, this was our home. Puck and I were both born here. The Anderson-Puckerman brothers…best friends."

1864

"Wait, where'd you learn this game?" asks 17 year old Blaine as he and Noah ran out of their house into the front yard.

"Learned it at camp. Some officer picked it up from Harvard," replied 22 year old Noah.

"Wait, what are the rules?"

"Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" questioned Kristian as he came out of the boarding house.

"Uh… you could get hurt. Um... my brother likes to play rough," says Blaine, catching his breath as Noah is sizing up Kristian.

"Somehow I think that you play rougher," says Kristian seductively with his smooth voice. Kristian steals the ball from Blaine and starts to run away giggling.

"Why are you standing there? That's clearly a boy who wants to be chased. If you don't, I will," says Noah as he runs to catch up with Kristian and Blaine run after him.

2009

"You knew Kristian in 1864? Puck made it see that…" says Kurt.

"He was trying to make it seem that I wasn't over him," replied Blaine.

"All because you loved the same man…145 years ago?"

"He wasn't just any man."

1864

Kristian is running and giggling through the rose garden trying to play keep away from Blaine and trying to win the race that they were having.

"Ha! I win, what's my prize?" asked Kristian when he touched the statue at the end of the garden first.

"What do you want it to be?" asked a sly Noah as he sat in the garden watching them.

"They extended your leave?" asked a confused Blaine.

"I was simply having too much fun to be in the army," explained Noah.

"Your loyalty to the confederacy astounds me," said Blaine. And Blaine and Noah hug like if they've haven't seen each other in years.

"Well this is good news for me," interrupts Kristian.

"And why is that Mr. Kristian?" asks Noah.

"Because I'll have both of you here to entertain me. First and foremost, I need someone to escort me to the Founders Ball," explains Kristian.

"I would be honored," said Blaine and Noah at the same time; leaves it very awkward.

"Both brothers coming to my rescue. Who to choose?" Kristian asks himself as he walks away from them.

2009

"He chose me. I escorted him to the ball," said Blaine.

"The first founder's party. Where you signed the registry," Kurt thought aloud.

"I didn't care that I got something my brother wanted. I didn't care if I hurt him. All I knew was that I wanted Kristian to myself."

"So Puck was upset?"

"That's the thing about Puck; he doesn't get mad, he gets even."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Wow! That shower was sooo great!" says Rachel as she walks down the stairs of the boarding house as she looks in the mirror to see that her bite is gone. "Wait. What did you give me?"

"Some blood, you loved it," replied a bored Puck.

"I did? Wait, I'm confused. How did I get here?"

Puck starts to use his compulsion on Rachel. "We met in the woods, you passed out, I attacked you, I killed all of your friends, I brought you here, fed you some blood and you loved it, and now we're gonna party until the sun goes down."

"Ok, but first can I have some more blood? It tasted so good."

"Only if I can." Rachel gives Puck her wrist and he bites it. He then bites his wrist and gives her his and they start to drink.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What Puck wants, Puck usually gets. I didn't know it at the time but, it turned out Puck was with him that night too," says Blaine.

"So Puck stole Kristian from you?"

"As it turned out, Kristian wasn't ours to steal."

1864

Blaine flashes back to the memory of him and Kristian during their first time. They make out and roll around on the bed for infinite period of time. You hear sighs and breathy moans as Blaine places kisses on Kristian's neck. Blaine takes time to learn Kristian's body, to memorize every inch of his body. You can easily tell this guy is whipped because of what he says next.

"I will love you forever."

"Forever is a very long time," replied a cynical Kristian.

"Not long enough." And Blaine starts kissing Kristian's neck and placing hickeys all over his body. As this happens, the vampire comes out in Kristian. He grabs Blaine's head and clamps down on Blaine's neck and sucks his blood.


	15. 1864 Part 2

Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while, work is sucking up all my energy (no pun intended.) Enjoy this new chapter! Reviews and follows=love! Thanks guys!

Blaine wakes up the next morning confused as ever. He touches his neck and feels the desiccated blood left from Kristian's midnight snack.

"Good morning," says Kristian as he sees Blaine wake up. "Leave the room please," says Kristian in his soothing voice as his maid tightens his corset. "You're upset," he says to Blaine.

"Your face…you looked like a demon," says a bewildered Blaine.

"But you're not afraid."

"Get away from me."

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone," says Kristian as he uses his compulsion. "We will go on exactly as we have."

"Yes we will go on," Blaine repeats.

 _Chuckles._ "You have no idea of the future I have planned for us; you, me, and Noah. No rules."

 **2009**

"He could control my mind and Puck's. Kristian compelled us to keep it a secret from the other. Kristian wanted all of us to be together, forever," clarified Blaine. "Didn't work out that way, but Noah and I were never the same again."

"Is that Noah's ring?" questioned Kurt. Blaine nods yes. "Blaine, keep it hidden."

"Kurt if I don't give this ring back to him, he'll retaliate in the one way he know he'll hurt me."

"And how is that?" asked an exasperated Kurt.

"By hurting you."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I am so over Artie. All he did was hurt me and made me feel like I was useless and unimportant," claims Rachel as she dances around to music. "Finn on the other hand has always liked me and treated me like I was a person."

"Finn huh? Kurt's brother?"

"Yeah Kurt used to date my brother so they were always together and Finn would be there and would always hang around and me got a crush on me."

"I'm bored of this talking let's dance!" And so they did, for hours, and to the same song it seems like. Until they get to Blaine's room and trash all his belongings and Noah picks up the picture of Kristian.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"My birth mom spends most of her time in New York with her new family. Did you know that I have two gay dads? Well anyway, they found her for me, because I kept asking about her and it didn't work out. But one of dads, Hiram, he started seeing this other guy and left Dad LeRoy in despair. Even our family therapist can't fix him. Sam and I were both devastated, so it was us against the world."

"Your life is so pathetic."

Rachel sniffs, "Yeah. But Sam has it so easy, people actually like him. They all think I'm too selfish because I know I'm destined for great things, like being the biggest star on Broadway."

"You are really annoying."

"That's what people say I am."

"But you know I can take away all that pain away."

"How?"

"This." Puck snaps her neck and she falls to the floor like dead weight.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What happened? I remembered dancing," believed a disordered Rachel.

"I killed you," said a composed Puck.

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Let's not make a big deal out of this. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed to finish the process."

"You're crazy! I can't be dead! I have to be on Broadway! I have to play Fanny Brice!"

"Well things are about to get really freaky."

"I just want to go home!"

"You need to feed on blood and until have it, you're gonna feel very out of it."

"Come on move out my way!" yelled Rachel as she was trying to storm out in her regular fashion.

"Damn, even when you're dead you're still a pain in the ass!"

"I'm going home now."

"You're right; you should go and go to Finn's house. Tell Kurt I said hi and if you see Blaine tell him to call me!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

There were several doorbell rings and knocks until Finn opened the door to let Rachel in.

"My head is killing me and my eyes are on fire!" Rachel sobs.

"Rach, what's wrong?" asked a worried Finn.

"Nothing. What have you got to eat?" Rachel ran into the kitchen and ripped open the refrigerator door.

"Are you messed up Rach? It's the middle of the day."

"Could you not talk so loud?! My head hurts!" She started pulling out every piece food she could find and shoveled it all into her mouth.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine opens the car door for Kurt. But Kurt stops to ask one more question. "The mind control…did you ever do that to me?"

"No. That necklace I gave you contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Puck and his influences, but I also wanted to protect you from me. Kurt, you should never take that necklace off. No matter what happens today or how you feel about me, you should know that you free to make your own decisions."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Where is she?" asked a concerned Sam when he showed up to Kurt and Finn's house.

"She's in here," answered Finn. They both ran to the kitchen to find Rachel sitting in the floor, still stuffing her face with dark sunglasses covering up her eyes.

"Rach? Are you OK?" asked an anxious Sam.

"No. Sammy, my gums hurt and my jaw hurts. There's something in my gums," sobbed Rachel.  
"Let me see."

"No! It hurts too much."

"Rach, don't be like that." reasoned Sam.

"Just turn it off!"

"Turn what off?" asked Finn.

"The talking! Just stop!" yelled Rachel. Kurt and Blaine come in and see Rachel in her "state".

"What's going on?" asked Kurt Blaine looks around at the kitchen and soon figures out what's happening.

"She's really messed up," replied Sam.

"Kurt step back. Rachel, look at me. Focus, focus. Guys, get her upstairs and close the shades, she's gonna be fine."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asks Kurt after Sam, Finn, and Rachel goes upstairs.

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning into what?"

"A vampire," answers Blaine.

"What?"

"Puck must've gotten to her; she fed on him and he killed her with his blood still in her system. But she hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"Ok so how does she complete her transformation?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Rachel may have a few more hours until she has to feed," circumstances Blaine.

"She's upstairs with Finn right now," states Kurt as he paces back and forth.

"They're OK. She doesn't know what's happening to her right now."

"But what happens when she figures that out?"

"Right now she's forgotten all of the things that have happened to her. But as she loses her humanity and slowly feels the hunger for human life, her memories will come back and she will want to kill and will have no reserve for humans. She'll have to make a choice."

"The same choice you made?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I'm sorry I was so much trouble," said Rachel.

"Hey, it's OK. You just need to sleep it off OK?" said Finn.

"I'm scared Finn."

"I won't let anything happen to you OK?"

"OK."

"I promise. As long as you're with me, you'll always be safe." Rachel hugs Finn and she starts to feel something build up inside of her and she has urge to bite his neck; but he only hugs her tighter. She runs out of the room and down the stairs before she can bite him.

"Rach! Rachel!" yells Sam as he runs outside and Rachel is nowhere to be found. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine run outside after Sam.

"She was fine and then she freaked out on me."

"I'm gonna go look for her! Call me if you hear anything!" shouts Sam as he run to his truck.

"I can trace her," says Blaine.

"Go and hurry!" replies Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Logan Fell walks through the woods with an invention called the Hummel watch, which was made in 1864 to track Vampires. The dial on the compass spins and spins until it lands on one spot. Logan calls Sheriff Fabray to tell her that he thinks he found something near the old cemetery.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Maybe we should call Sam," says an anxious Finn.

"He'll call when he finds her," replies an irritated Kurt.

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait; it's all we can do."

"I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Just then the doorbell rings and both Kurt and Finn go to answer it.

 _Gasps._ Kurt tries to close the door on Puck can't because of Puck's superhuman strength. "Finn, go upstairs." Finn tried to protest, but Kurt pleaded with him and he went upstairs.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Blaine told you everything," said Puck with is condescending voice.

"Stay away from me you jackass."

"Whoa, whoa, there's no need to be rude; I'm just looking for Blaine. Can I come in? Oh wait, I already can." Puck drives himself through the door as Kurt steps away from him. "We can cut to the chase if you want; I'm not gonna kill you yet, that wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So, where's Blaine?"

"He's out looking for Rachel."

"Don't look at me with those judgy, gorgeous, blue eyes," says Puck as he walks closer and closer to Kurt. "You'll thank me later."

"Did you thank Kristian?" Puck is stunned by the question that he moves away from Kurt while trying seem like he wasn't bothered by the question.

"Blaine told you the whole life story huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. And for the record, I meant what I said about your eyes," says Puck as he leaves the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel is crying in the woods, where she has been hiding all this time. Blaine finally finds her and tries to talk some sense into her.

"Rachel?"

"I'm starting to remember things. What he is what he said? I remember you, the hospital. The rooftop; it's all coming back to me."

"I'm so sorry. Puck had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed; what will happen if I don't?"

"You will weaken quickly and it'll all just be over."

"I'll be dead. I don't want this."

"I know, it'll be OK. I can help you."

"Is it better? Will I be better?" Rachel sobs uncontrollably and only asks for one thing. "Will you take me home? Can I go home?"

"OK." Unexpectedly, a bullet whizzes through the air and hit hits Blaine square in the chest. He doubles over and Rachel tries to help him but doesn't know what to do. She screams for help as she sees Logan Fell try to stake Blaine. But then a miracle happens and Puck comes out of nowhere to bite Logan before he can do anything (so y'alls can breathe now). Puck throws Logan on the ground and pulls the bullet out of Blaine's chest. Rachel sees the blood coming out of Logan's neck and her vampire urges her to feed.

"If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. Hand me my ring," says Puck.

"Rachel, no!" Unfortunately, Rachel gave into the urge and starts to feed on Logan.

"I'm sorry," she sobs and she runs away to home.

"Oops," said Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Oh my God Blaine! Are you OK?" Kurt asks frantically as he sees Blaine walk up to his porch.

"It's fine; I'm fine. I couldn't stop Rachel."

"What does that mean?"

"She fed and then I lost her."

"Oh my God."

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her and I'll show her that she can live like I do."

"What will we tell Finn? And Sam?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean lie?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I'll keep your secret but I can't be with you Blaine. I'm sorry I just can't." Kurt turns away from Blaine to go back in the house, but Blaine stops him.

"Kurt! Just so you know, everything with Kristian and Puck, only means that I'm gonna fight for you. I'm not giving up on what we have. I love you." Then he kisses Kurt, pouring everything he can into it. To say everything he wants to say but can't; to Kurt that he'll love him for as long he can.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't forgive you right now." Kurt leaves Blaine to go inside and leans against the door to slide all the way to the floor and sobs.


	16. Halloween Part 1

Chapter 16

A/N: Tonight is the night of the Halloween party at school, and Rachel is a vampire who hasn't fed. So this is a warning…PLEASE DON'T LET HER OUT OF THE HOUSE DUMBASS! Blood and language will ensue.

Grams- Alfre Woodard

"Oh, sorry," said Kurt as he walked in on Finn in the bathroom.

"No that's OK, I'm done," replied Finn as he was washing off toothpaste from his toothbrush.

"You're up early, where are you going?"

"The police station, they're setting up a search party for Rachel."

"Wait, what about school?

"You're kidding me right?"

"You shouldn't skip school. If they find her we'll know; that's what cell phones are for."

"Yeah, you keep talking and I don't know why," said Finn as he left the bathroom.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam's phone rings as he walks done the hall "Hello?"

"Sam?" asks Rachel on the other line.

"Rach! Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"No Sam, I just need some time, please don't go out and look for me. Just know that I'm ok." Then she hangs up the phone leaving Sam with a million and one question circling his brain.

"I don't understand why I have to stay here, why I can't go home and work on my _Funny Girl_ songs."

"It's because you're changing Rachel and it's not something you want to do alone," replied Blaine.

"Now that's just a lie Blaine, spending time in a house when you really just eat someone is a suckish paradise and cruel punishment. There is not one word of Logan Fell in here. Someone's trying to cover it up," said Puck as he was lounging on the couch reading the paper.

"What's that?" asked Rachel.

"It's a very old compass," explained Puck. "What was Logan doing with it?"

"I don't know, if you think someone's on to you, maybe you should leave town," supplied Blaine.

"Maybe we should all be worried," supposed Puck.

"I'm hungry; do you have anything to eat?" asked Rachel annoyingly.

"Here," said Blaine as he gave Rachel a cup of deer blood.

"What is it?" asked Rachel.

"It's what you're craving," reasoned Blaine.

"Stop lying to her. It's so not what you're craving," said Puck in his jackass tone.

"What is it?" asked Rachel a second time.

"Yeah what is it Blaine? Skunk, St. Bernard, Bambi?" questioned Puck, trying to annoy Blaine.

"Just give it a try Rachel," rationalized Blaine.

"She needs people blood; it's not strong enough," remarked Puck.

"Mmm yeah, why can't I have people blood?" asked Rachel as she gets excited.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people," Blaine said logically.

"You don't have to kill to feed, just find someone tasty and erase their memory afterwards, so easy," said Puck as he undermines everything Blaine id telling Rachel.

"No, there's no guarantee that you can control yourself. It takes years to learn that, you can easily kill somebody; you'll walk around with that, which, if I haven't made clear is eternity," Blaine said to Rachel, trying to make her understand.

"Don't listen to him; he walks on a stupid path of morality and non sex shark motivation. I say: snatch, eat, erase," implied Puck as he tried to teach Rachel wrong.

"We choose our own path; our values and actions, they define who we are," reasoned Blaine.

"Ooookkkaayy Modern Day Eggs Benedict, I'm outta here," said Puck as he got bored with conversation. As Puck walks downstairs the doorbell rings and he already knows who's on the other side.

"Is Blaine here?" asked Kurt.

"Yup,"

"Where is he?"

"And good morning to you, Mister I'm on a mission."

"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that has happened?"

"And how can you be so brave and stupid to come here after calling a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"Yes you would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet."

"Where is Blaine?"

"He's upstairs singing 'Teenage Dream'…again. Knock yourself out," said Puck as he left Kurt in the doorway.

"Blaine? Blaine?" questioned Kurt as he walked through the boarding house in search of Blaine.

"Yes?" answered Blaine as he appeared right before Kurt's eyes.

"Where is Rachel?"

"Shhh, she's upstairs."

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

"I'm working with her. It's gonna take time; she's a very headstrong and bossy human being. That only gets amplified when she's becoming what she is."

"So she's a vampire who's a slight bitch? What am I supposed to do? Because I am lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

"I'm gonna keep her here until I know that she's safe."

"How long is that?"

"Well we can talk about that later."

"Hey Rach, how are you?" asked Kurt as he walked into the room where Rachel was.

"How am I? I'm locked in a dumb boarding house where I can't work on my Broadway tunes or worship Barbara Streisand in peace."

"Trust me, that's a miracle for all of us."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Was our family burned in the Salem witch trials?" asked Mercedes as she talks to her Grandma about being a Jones witch.

"They tried for years, but it takes a lot more to capture a witch," answered her Grandma.

"So how did we end up in Lima?"

"Our family fled from Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over 100 years. It's important that we still do."

"Grams, everybody knows that you're a witch."

"They also know its absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady who teaches occult at the university. They just poke fun."

"Where's the witchcraft? I mean we've been talking history for two days; I wanna get to the fun part."

"It's not meant to be fun. It's real and serious and you must understand, before you practice. Aren't you late for school?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey," said Artie as he walked up to Sam near the entrance of the school.

"Hey."

"You know they have a search party for Rachel."

"She just called. She's OK."

"Well good, because I figured you've must've been going out of your mind."

"A little bit."  
"I was just gonna offer some help."

"I appreciate it."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I brought your costume!" said a very excited Quinn as she approached Mercedes in the school hallway.

"Seriously?" asked Mercedes as she pulled out a witch costume form the bag.

 _Sighs._ "Come on, can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have some fun. Some silly, funny, Puck-free fun."

"Hey isn't this from Puck?" asked Mercedes as she held up the crystal that she called ugly last week.

"Yes, pitch it, toss it, burn it I don't care; I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Kurt? Do we know what he's wearing?"

"I was with Grams all weekend. Haven't talked to him. Maybe he's with Blaine."

"Riding to his castle on his white horse?"

"Don't be bitter, it doesn't look good on you," said Mercedes in her sassy voice.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Coffee is our friend, it helps us feel warm to the touch," explained Blaine as he was talking to Rachel about the intricacies shielding the vampire existence from humans.

"Well if I want to drink human blood?" asked Rachel; dumb bitch, get it through your head!

"You have to learn to live with that urge and go through it every day," said Blaine for the hundredth time.

"Oh God, don't start with twelve steps again, went through that enough with my own dad."

"But it can work, it's your choice."

"So you've never tasted human blood?"

"Not in a long time."

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior."

"Ugh, does this migraine ever go away? And I hate this daylight thing! I need to use the bathroom, I have pee. Why do I have to pee, I thought I was dead," rants Rachel as she goes to the bathroom."

"I'm gonna go get her some more blood, I'll be right back," said Blaine as he was walking toward the kitchen.

"False alarm. Ugh, I feel like I'm on my period," said Rachel when she walked back into the dining room.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kurt.

"Finn."

"Rachel, you can't see Finn anymore."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Even though you could hurt him?"

"I'm not gonna hurt him, I would never hurt him."

"I know you think that, but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Finn go."

"Oh really. So how long have you been preparing the 'I hate you' speech?"

"I never said that. All I'm saying is that I don't want Finn anywhere near this and I mean it," said Kurt in his stern, parent voice.

"Or what?" asked Rachel as she put Kurt into a choke hold against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight you little gay bitch, you had my brother whipped for 15 years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see. And I'm gonna see Finn whenever I want to see him. And I'm going to have all the fun I want and I won't think twice about ripping your head off if you get in my way," said Rachel in a menacing voice and she stormed away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"She threatened me," said a scared Kurt as he was recovering from his choke hold on the porch.

"She's on edge. And with her being as dysfunctional as she is, she's, for lack of a better term, an angry bitch," reasoned Blaine.

"How long before it settles? Days? Weeks?

"There's no rule book."

"How long was it before you learned to control it?"

"A while, but I didn't have anyone helping me. It's hard resisting certain people when you're new. Love, lust, anger, desire can blur all into one urge, hunger."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Finn can't see her. Not now, she won't be able to resist him. She could hurt him."

"Or worse."

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt."

"I need to go."

"Kurt…"

"Please Blaine, there's only so much of this I can take."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"How you doing?" asked Puck while it's the sun is almost finished setting, walking into Blaine's room.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years," answers a cynical Rachel. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I was…bored."

"You did this to me out of boredom?"

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity."

"Now I'm bored and all I want it blood. Like more than I want to buy more of my beloved animal sweaters."

"Haha OK Josie Geller, the blood thing will get better over time."

"Um who's Josie Geller?"

"From the movie? _Never Been Kissed_?"

Rachel looked at him with a confused look on his face. "That's weird and I'm more like Barbra Streisand anyway. Did you know that my middle name is Barbara?"

"As for the boredom, you've just been cooped up all day. You want to get out of here?"

"Yes! But where are we going?"

"Just cuz you're pathetic, doesn't mean your afterlife has to be."

"What are you doing?" asked a worried Blaine as he was walking into his room.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. Don't you think she's suffered enough? She's not Anne Frank," reasoned Blaine.

"Now is not the time for this."

"You're the one teaching her; don't you think she should get a little taste?"

"She could hurt someone."

"I'm not taking her to Disneyland; I'm just taking her to the front yard."

"This is a bad idea Puck."

"She's a vampire Blaine, she should know the perks."

"Like what?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well like…" Puck using his super speed, disappears and reappears in front of Rachel.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" asked a more intrigued Rachel while Blaine gets more and more annoyed.

"Come on Rachel, live a little. No pun intended," urged Puck. Rachel then runs away from the boarding house.

"Uh-oh, my bad," said Puck as he realizes his dumb-ass mistake.


	17. Halloween Part 2

Chapter 17

"You gotta call me Rach. I don't get it what's going on? I need to hear your voice," reasoned Finn as he left Rachel another message, in the kitchen.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing at school," offered Kurt as he entered the kitchen.

"Cool, sure, it sounds fun."

"I know you're upset about Rachel, but you can't be with her. The best thing you can do is let her go."

"What do you mean let her go? What, suddenly you're the expert in letting people go?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me, Finn, it's for the best."

"Months after Mom and Dad died, I felt like shit, like, nothing mattered. But Rachel was the only thing that got me through that. You may not see it but, keeping me away from her is not what's best."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"You went with last year's costume too huh?" asked Sam dressed in his doctor's uniform as he spotted Kurt at the Halloween party in his nurse's uniform.

"Yeah I didn't know I was coming until an hour ago," explained Kurt.

"Yeah, me neither."

"And you're going as you?" Sam asked Finn and Finn just walked away with a pissed off look on his face, poor chump.

"He's kinda not talking to me right now. We're in a fight," clarified Kurt.

"Yeah I got into it with Rach too; she just came home and started freaking out on me. I didn't want to smother her, but I didn't want to let her out of my sight."

"Wait, she's here?"

"Yeah I mean you can't miss her, she's a vampire."

Kurt starts hyperventilating. "Where did Finn go?"

"Whoa, hold on Kurt; what's the matter?"

"I gotta go, I gotta find him."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel starts wandering around the party, hearing all the inane chatter and feeling the heartbeat of everybody in the room. Feeling her hunger rise up and knowing with just one bite, she can satisfy herself. That is until Blaine catches her.

"What are you following me now?" asked an irritated Rachel.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," enlightened Blaine.

"Let me go!"

"You shouldn't be here Rachel! You can easily hurt someone! And I'm not gonna let a bitch like you destroy lives!"

"Then why don't you just let me go? By the way, I feel fine."

"Huh, you don't have a migraine? Stomach's not screaming at you? Not light headed? You don't have the feeling of just draining every ounce of someone's blood out of their body? That's called hunger, you psycho and its only gonna get worse and worse every minute you tell yourself it's not controlling you."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Oh, thank God," said Kurt as he saw Rachel with Blaine.

"What's the matter?" asked Blaine.

"I lost track of Finn, I was worried."

"What's going on?" asked Sam.  
"Hey, um, everything's fine," replied Blaine.

"I told you to quit bothering me!" yelled Rachel.

"No Rachel, don't do this," said Kurt as tried to reason with Rachel.

"Sammy, he won't leave me alone," pleaded Rachel.

"You need to back off," said Sam going into full brother, protection mode.

"Sam, its ok," said Kurt as he tried to calm Sam down.

"No it's not ok. What the hell is your problem?" Sam asked Blaine.

"Blaine…she's gone," said a worried Kurt.

"I'm trying to help her," said Blaine as he walked away with Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Whoa!" exclaimed Finn as he was pulled by Rachel into secluded corner. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry." And they start making out, still kinda gross.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So where did Quinn run off to?" asked Puck as he came up to Mercedes at the Halloween party at school.

"Do yourself a favor Puck and don't ask me about Quinn," replied Mercedes in a snarky tone.

"Oh Cedes, so loyal and so beautiful."

"Just stay away from me and her."

"Where did you get that?" asked Puck as he saw the crystal that he stole hanging on Mercedes neck.

"From a friend. What's it to you?"

"It's from Quinn isn't it? Well its mine."

"Not anymore."

"Funny. I'd like it back please."

"I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Quinn and she can give it to you."

"Or I could just take it right now." Puck reached to grab the crystal when it starts to burn his hand, like if he goes out into the sun. Then Mercedes runs away from him scared knowing that she had the power to do that.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I was so worried about you," said Finn as he's relieved that Rachel is back in his arms out by the buses.

"I'm fine now, but I have to leave."

"What? Where?"

"I have to leave this town Finn. Why don't you come with me?"

"But where are we going?"

"Have you ever seen New York?"

"No, but I have a feeling I'll love it if you're there with me too." They start making out again, until Rachel bites on Finn's lip hard enough, for some blood to escape the wound. Rachel tastes the metallic on her tongue and tries to go back in for more, but, of course, she's starting to lose control.

"Rachel? What's wrong with you?" and right before his eyes, Finn sees Rachel's monster come out and tries to attack Finn. "Rachel? Rachel?! No!"

Kurt finally finds them and sees the biggest piece of wood (no pun intended) and yells at Rachel to stop. "Rachel, no!" Rachel looks over to Kurt and Kurt whacks her in the face with his piece wood. (Get your mind out of the gutter!) Rachel then throws Kurt by his neck and stalks over to him. That is until Blaine finds them and chokes Rachel by her throat. Rachel pulls Blaine off her and disappears under the buses.

"Go! Get inside!" yells Blaine. Kurt grabs Finn and they run as fast as they can inside the school, until Rachel comes out from her hiding spot and bites Kurt on the neck. Kurt screams with all his might up until Blaine stabs Rachel with a stake. Rachel falls to ground, trying to have her last breath, dead.

"Rachel! No! RACHEL!" yelled Finn in complete agony.

"Get him out of here," said Kurt. Blaine takes out his phone and dials the only person he can use right now.

"What?" asked an irritated Puck.

"I need your help," Blaine says in a serious tone.

All Kurt can do is look at the lifeless body of Rachel Berry and have the feeling of knowing that this could've all been avoided. Feeling remorseful of Sam and know that his heart can't take another break.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What's happened to you?" asked Grams as she heard Mercedes come through the door.

"I don't know what's going on!" exclaimed Mercedes as she is still shaken up by what has happened.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's a piece of junk, it came with me costume."

"That piece of junk belonged to one of the powerful witches in our family. Let me show you. Emily Jones, your great-great-great-great grandmother. And there's your necklace."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck finds Kurt looking over Rachel's body sobbing to himself. "You should go, I got this."

"You did this, this is your fault," said Kurt as gets up from the ground, pissed as hell.

"You confuse me with somebody with remorse."

"You asshole! If wasn't for you, none of this would've happened. What happened to the Puck at the Founders party?"  
"He's angry at you."

"Why me?"

"For not giving him a chance."

"I was thinking about it all night then the thing with Quinn and now this. Is there anymore heartache you want to give out?"

"Me giving it out means you finally feel what I'm going through."

"I don't think I can ever get through to you."

"None of this matters to me."

"People die around here every day and how can you sit there and say it doesn't matter? It matters and you know it." Kurt finally goes off the deep end and slaps Puck across the face.

"I suggest you get out of here right now before you make me really angry."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Kurt! Oh my god, what happened?" asked a worried Sam as he spotted Kurt walking to his car.

"Nothing, nothing I just got hit with an idiot and some fake blood."

"Have you seen Rachel anywhere?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying and wondering what's happening to her?"

"You're a good brother Sam."

"Heh, yeah. Maybe she went home."

"Yeah maybe." Kurt goes to his car and starts pounding on the wheel, just because he's fed up with this whole night.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Where is he?" asked Kurt.

"Inside," replies Blaine. Kurt walks inside the house and upstairs when he finds Finn balling his eyes out and sitting on the bed.

"Do you understand what happened tonight?" asked Kurt as walked into Finn's room and sat down on his bed.

"No. I don't understand. I mean I know what I saw, but I don't understand," said Finn, poor baby.

"She was going to kill me."

"She's dead, Rachel's dead."

"I'm so sorry Finn-"

"Just make it stop. Make that hurting stop."

"Shhh it's ok. It's gonna be ok."

"Why does everybody have to die on me?"

"I love you so much Finn, I'll never leave you."

"Good, please don't. I need you Kurtie, I love you."

Blaine sits on the front porch listening to Finn sob his eyes out. Kurt comes back outside to see Blaine still sitting there.

"Are you ok?" asked Kurt.

 _Sighs._ "I wanted to help her, but instead I made it worse. Um, how's he doing?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's only a kid, he's watched parents die and Rachel and I just can't look at him without seeing all his pain that he keeps bottled up inside."

"Kurt what can I do? I'll do anything to help him."

"Can you make him forget?"

 _Sighs._ "If I did it, there would be no guarantees that it would work, because of who I am. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it," said Puck when he arrived on Kurt's porch. "If this is what you want."

"It's what I want," replies Kurt.

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Rachel left town and she's not coming back. He shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows that it's the right thing to do." Puck goes inside to find Finn.

"Part of me wishes that I could forget too. Forget meeting you and finding out what you are and everything that has happened," Kurt said to Blaine after Puck leaves.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is, because I don't want it to be like this. But I can't, with everything that's happened; I can't lose the way I feel about you."

"It's done," said Puck as he comes back out of the house after he's done with Finn. Kurt walks hastily back inside the house and close the door on both brothers.


	18. A Day You Won't Soon Forget

Chapter 18

Blaine wakes up from his sleep as the book falls to the floor, but what really startles him is that he hears footsteps around the house. He knows someone else is in the house.

"Puck?" he gets knocked to the ground and turned over as he sees one of his best friends snarling at him. "Tina?"

"Hi," said Tina in a sultry voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"How could you even me ask that?"

"I missed you."

"Happy Birthday."

EAT, SUCK, LOVE

"I don't know OK? If a freak shot at me with a wooden bullet I'd bail in under than sixty and why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" asked Tina after Blaine gave her a full disclosure.

"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us," replied Blaine. "But hey, do me a favor, while you're here, please stay out of trouble."

"Uhhgg why stay? I'm headed to New York this weekend. Bon Jovi, in the Garden; 'Wanted: Dead or Alive.' It's our theme song!"

"Hey, do you think he'll actually remember us? I mean it was a pretty crazy night."

"We can make him remember us," said Tina in her sultry voice again. "Come on, let's go! I mean, what's keeping you here?"

"I told you, his name is Kurt."

"Well let's hope he's better than the last guy you got all sprung over," said Tina in a teasing voice as she held up Kristian's photo.

"You didn't even know Kristian."

"And if I did, I'd kick his ass! Little bitch. Speaking of, where's Puck?"

"Inflicting misery somewhere."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you gonna be OK here alone? I got something to take care of."

"Well it's not exactly like I can go anywhere," she said pointing to the window. "You and Puck are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have mood ring from '75, trade ya?"

"It doesn't work that way and you know it," said Blaine as he was walking out of his room. "Hey Queen T?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad that you came here."

"OK what are we doing for your birthday? It's not every day that someone turns 162 years old!"

 _Groans._ "Really?"

"Oh yeah."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt all sat in Sheriff Sue Fabray's office as she questioned each one of them.

"So you have no idea what has happened to Rachel Berry? Why she has suddenly left town?" asked Sheriff Fabray.

"She didn't say anything," said Finn.

"Did she tell her brother where she was going?"

"No she didn't say anything to me," said Sam.

"Well is there anyone I can talk to who may know where Rachel is?"

"Blaine Anderson may know," said Sam.

"Well what was he doing there?"

"I was trying to help her. I knew that Kurt was worried about his brother and Finn was dating Rachel and she had an anxiety problem," said Blaine.

"So you got involved because Kurt asked you to?"

"Yes I asked Blaine to help. I thought that by helping Rachel, Blaine was helping my brother," said Kurt.

"What was her behavior like those last couple of days?"

"Up and down. Very sketchy like she was told that she could never be Fannie Brice on Broadway," said Sam.

"Any signs of aggression or violence?"

"Not that I know of," said Finn.

"No," said Blaine.

"No," said Kurt.

"So you believe that Rachel has left town?"

"Yes," said Sam.

"Yes," said Blaine.

"Yes," said Kurt.

"I'll miss her but I think it's for the best," said Finn.

Blaine waited for Kurt to come out of the Police station.

"I'll see you guys at the car," told Kurt to Finn and Emma as he saw Blaine on the bottom of the steps.

"OK," replied Emma.

"You OK?" asked Blaine.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. All Finn knew was what Puck made him know."

"Thank you."

"I can't do this Blaine. Every time I look at Sam or Finn I know that Rachel is never gonna come back."

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?"

"No, Blaine you have to stay away from me."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Tina was asleep in the boarding house. As she began to stir, she woke up next to Puck.

 _Gasps._ "UHG," said Tina as she woke up and saw Puck.

"Hello Tina, what an unexpected surprise."

 _Snorts._ "An unexpected surprise? I think the wrong brother went back to school."

"So how long are you here for?"

"Just for Blaine's B-Day."

"Aww you mean you didn't come all this way to see me?"

"That's it Puck, all this time I've finally figured out that eternity is nothing without you."

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Um have you met you? You're not a nice person."

"So teach me to be good," said Puck as he put his hand on Tina's thigh.

Tina grabbed his throat and showed Puck who's boss. "I'm older and that means I'm stronger."

"Sorry," said Puck as he was choking.

"Do not ruin my time with Blaine. Cause I'll hurt you, you know I can do that," whispered Tina menacingly. She let go of his neck and left Puck to recover.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"You leavin'?" asked Grams as she saw Mercedes packing her bags.

"Dad doesn't like it when I stay over here too much," replied Mercedes.

"Because he misses you or because he doesn't trust me? Your father's problem is he lacks imagination. He thinks I fill your head with my witchy ju-ju."

"He's right."

"He's always right, that's his other problem." Grams sees Mercedes packing up the necklace.

"You need to start wearing that."

"I have to give it back to Quinn, it doesn't belong to me."

"Yes it does, it was your ancestor's and now it's yours."

"If it's so special why don't you wear it?"

"It didn't find me, it found you, it protected you. A witch's talisman's a powerful tool. Don't be givin' that back to anybody."

 _Sighs._ "I just wish it was prettier."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"You're wallowing," said Emma as she sat down on the couch next to Kurt.

"So are you."

"My wallow is legitimate, I was dumped."

"Yeah well, Logan's a jerk."

"You didn't get a brush off email saying, 'I'm leaving town, see ya.'"

"Want to keep it down over there?" asked Finn impatiently.

"Why? What are you doing?" asked Emma.

"Homework," answered Finn.

"Since when do you do homework?" asked a very confused Kurt.

"I gotta finish this, I'm way behind and I have quiz tomorrow so…" said Finn as he tried to explain himself.

"What do you think? Alien?" Kurt asked Emma.

"Some sort of replica," answered Emma.

"He can hear you," said an annoyed Finn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"You up?" asked Mercedes as she walked into Kurt's room the next morning.

"No," replied Kurt as he tried to hide under the covers, but Mercy came in a snatched the covers off.

"Why haven't you called me back?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

"Yup."

 _Sighs_. "Move over," said Mercedes. She then climbed into bed next to Kurt. "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking, talking…"

"Can I get a cheat-sheet version so I can pretend to be helpful?"

"Blaine and I broke up."

"I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" Kurt gives her a look. "Right, stupid question. I know I've been kinda MIA when you needed me the most. I suck."

"You know what'll make it up to me? Take my mind off of it."

"Just remember you asked for it." Mercy closed the window and got a pair of scissors to cut up Kurt's pillow, which he protested, but she reassured him that it's worth it.

"I need to swear you to secrecy."

"It's kinda a bad week for that."

"Swear because I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"OK I swear."

"OK you ready?"

"Yeah." Mercy uses her magic voodoo make the feathers do anything she wants. She makes them float, fly around the room, and even used her eyes to move them.

"That's what I've been up to. I'm a witch."

"Heh, I believe you."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn runs into Puck on the street and tries to dodge him, but he's relentless.

"Look dungeon boy, I'm done being your little slave girl. You seriously hurt me and you'll be damned if you think…" Her sentence goes unfinished because Puck uses his compulsion on her. "Oh my God! Where have you been? It's really good to see you."

"Much better! You want to throw a party at Breadstix?"

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because then Blaine and his BFF won't come. Invite everyone, a huge crowd."

"And why am I having this party?"

"Because you are helping me solve this town's problem of vampires. And I want my crystal back."

"Oh, but Mercy has it."

"I know that. Get it from her."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So this Kurt guy, he'll come around, I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" asked a nosy Tina.

"No," said Blaine even though he didn't want to answer that question.

"Sex always works! You'll rock his world so hard with your vamp sex."

"See this isn't about sex or compulsion or any of our other tricks. It's about being with him, knowing that there's someone out there who won't judge you. When I was with him, the world fell away, but now he hates me because of who I am. And even after all that, I still love him and somebody else does too."

"Wow that sounded awfully mature and grown up."

"Well I'm not getting any older."

"Haha. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask," said Puck as he waltzed in.

"Well I wasn't asking you," said Tina snidely.

"There's a party at Breadstix," said, Puck ignoring her.

"Yeah I don't want a birthday party," said Blaine.

"Well it's not for you; it's a party-party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Quinn's throwing it."

"Puck, stay away from Quinn."

"We're friends, it's cool. Besides, we need to blend."

"I wonder why Puck."

"Let's go. Please?" asked Tina.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Can you believe it? I mean, just yesterday we were joking about it and today I'm moving feathers with my mind," said Mercedes.

"I'm so happy for you Merce," replied Kurt

"Thank you, but Babe, you gotta get out of this funk."

"Easy for you to say."

"Hun, I get it, breaking up with someone is hard, but you can't wallow and not shower."

"That's just it. I can't get over it, because…I think I love him."

"Then here's what you need to do, go over there and tell him that you love him."

"I can't, I'm too scared."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, in the 16 years that I've known you, I've never pegged you a scaredy cat."

"Maybe you're right Mercy."

"I know I am. So go over there and get back your man."

"Just one question…do I really stink?"

"Hun, just go shower."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I'm almost ready!" exclaimed Tina as she got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"I still can't believe we're going to this," replied Blaine.

"Well believe it. It's not like I'm telling you to go outside without your ring."

"But it's a party that Puck wants us to go to."

"Who cares? I mean what can he possibly do in a crowded restaurant?"

"He knows how to keep a low profile, believe me."

"OK. So he'll behave. Come on, one day a year I get to have you."

"It's **my** birthday."

"Unh-uhn. It's my day. Now go get ready," says Tina as she slaps Blaine on the ass.

Just then, Kurt arrives and works up the courage to go to the door.

"It's open!" yelled Tina. _Gasps._ "Oh my God! How'd uhh…w- who?"

"I'm Kurt and who are you?"

"Tina, friend of Blaine's."

"Is he here?"

"He's in the shower. Um…do you want to wait?"

"No."

"I'll tell him you stopped by."

"No that's OK." Tina heads back upstairs as Kurt leaves.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" asked Tina as he saw Blaine getting ready.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just met Kurt and you have a lot of explaining to do!"


	19. 162 Years

Chapter 19: 162 Years

"You have some serious emotional issues," said Tina after Blaine disclosed everything as they were sitting at the dining room table.

"No, it's not what you think. He's not Kristian."

"Then they're related cuz they could be twins."

"I don't know."

"You don't know? So you didn't find out?"

"Maybe I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Kurt to Kristian."

"Are you serious?"

"OK yes, they look exactly alike, but that's it! Kristian's the farthest thing from my mind right now. All I can think about is Kurt."

"So Kurt's not a raging bitch then huh?"

"No. Kurt is sweet, funny, adorable, and has these stunning cool blue eyes that trap you and still leave you wanting more."

"Oh my God… you're in love with him. Have you told him?"

"Yes, but it was when we were still talking and somebody that was very close to her brother died so not the greatest 'I love you' moment."

"Did he say anything back?"

"He just told me he couldn't 'do this' right now."

"Hun, just give him time. He's just probably still in shock."

"Well he broke up with me, so I'm pretty sure I've just scared him away."

"Okay, no more depression. It's time to get our party on."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurt as he opened the door.

"Tina told me that you came by the house today and you seemed upset," said Blaine at Kurt's front door.

"Right, the girl in the towel."

"The towel? Oh! No, no, no, Tina's strictly a platonic relationship that's lasted for 100 years."

"You mean…"

"She's my oldest friend."

"Oh, okay well she kept staring at me."

"Well, I've talked about you a lot so…so why'd you come by earlier?"

"I-uh, it was a mistake."

"Talk to me."

"I can't. Blaine, I can't and that's the problem."

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you, you can come to me about anything."

"Well thank you for coming by."

"Hey do you need a ride to Breadstix tonight?"

"Are you going to Quinn's party?"

"Tina's dragging me and it's my birthday."

"Really? Wow! Umm…happy birthday then."

"Thank you."

"Actually I'm gonna stay in tonight."

"Well, have a good night," said Blaine as he leaves.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Mercy! I've been looking for you! You know that crystal that I gave you? I need it back," said Quinn at Breadstix.

"Why? You said you hated it."

"Then I saw it on you and realized how great it is."

"I can't give it back to you."

"Okay well, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but when you wear it, it makes you look fat."

"Well as rude as that was, I'm sorry Quinn, I can't."

"Well why can't you? It's mine!"

"I thought you said it was Puck's?"

"It is."

"So he's the one who really wants it."

"No, maybe, just…ow," said Quinn as she tried to grab the necklace and it shocked her.

"You were really gonna pull it from my neck? What the hell's wrong with you?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Blaine smiles, alert the media," said Puck at a table Breadstix, talking to Kurt.

"You've haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately," replied Kurt.

"Oh you're right poor Blaine!"

"Well a psychopath knows pain very well."

"Now I'm hurt."

"What did you do to my brother?"

"I need a less vague question."

"I mean what happened to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of the Broadway bitch, so I did."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything."

"Kurt, I took away his suffering," said Puck, looking into his eyes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hi," said Kurt at the party.

"Hey. You came," replied Blaine

"I couldn't miss your 100 and whatever birthday."

"So you want to play some?" asked Blaine looking at a nearby table with playing cards.

"Sure."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Tell me who it is," asked the Sheriff at the party.

"Her, I could never forget her," said a girl who got attacked pointing at Tina.

"Okay." Sheriff Fabray and her team swarm the restaurant in search of their vampire and they inject vervain into Tina.

"What are you doing?" asked Puck as he saw the Sheriff and her team.

"Thank you for the vervain, but we've got it from here," replied the Sheriff.

"Oh my God," said Blaine as he saw what happened.

"What is it?" asked Kurt. Blaine starts to run after the police to find Tina being carried out.

Tina regains some of his strength and shoves off a few deputies and finally goes after the Sheriff when Puck drives a stake through her heart. Blaine and Kurt saw the whole thing.

"Why?" asked Tina, her last word.

"It's part of the plan." And Tina falls to the ground. "You okay?" asked Puck to the Sheriff.

"Thank you. Get into the car, quickly."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Blaine, Blaine!" shouted Kurt as he ran after Blaine.

"He killed her. He killed Cooper, he killed Tanner, he turned Rachel, and I have to kill him."

"No you can't do that."

"Why are you trying to save him, Kurt? He's never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save him! I'm trying to save you!"

"Everywhere that I go, pain and death follow."

"Not with me."

"Yes with you, don't you see that? He's already killed my chances with you."

"No he hasn't, because I love you Blaine! So please just talk to me and let me be here for you."

"No, you were right. So just stay away from me, please."


	20. Times Gone By

Chapter 20

 _"_ _OK class today we're going to learn about sun shadows, that is when you can measure the sun's shadow on any given object…" the teacher's voice was fading as Mercedes was half listening._

 _She couldn't concentrate and she swore she saw Emily Jones just walk through the hallway. So to investigate further, she gets up from her desk and walks out of the classroom. At first Mercy can't find her so she walks around the hallway calling out hello. Mercy finally finds her and follows her out the school doors and into the woods._

 _Mercy looks at her surroundings and becomes very confused, but she continues to follow Emily._

 _"_ _Please help me," says Emily._

 _"_ _Who are you?" asked a scared Mercy._

 _"_ _I'm Emily. You know that, you found me."_

 _"_ _Why do you look like me?"_

 _"_ _Kurt's not the only one with a doppelganger."_

 _"_ _What? Where am I?"_

 _"_ _This is where it started and this is where it has to end."_

 _"_ _No, this isn't real." Mercy tries run in every direction she can, but Emily just follows her._

 _"_ _Help me."_

 _Gasps. Mercy jolts out of her chair as she woke up from her dream and everyone around her looked at her crazy. "What are looking at? Turn around." Then Mercy turns to see Emily and she screams._

Mercy wakes up again in the woods, lying where Emily told her where it began and where it had to end.

EAT, SUCK, LOVE

"Have you've even spoken to Mercedes?" asked Kurt to Quinn as they were walking toward the school's entrance.

"No, because I'm mad at her and she needs to apologize to me first," explained Quinn.

"Why are you so pissed at her anyway?"

"She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back."

"Alright, well I tried; I'm officially out of it."

"Good, your turn. Where's Blaine? Have you talked to him?" asked Quinn as she and Kurt stopped at his locker.

"He's avoiding me."

"Why?"

"It's complicated." The school bell rings for class. "I'll see you later," said Kurt as he was headed to History.

"Bye." Sam walks past Quinn. "Hey!" And he ignores her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt walks in to his history class, hoping to see Blaine, but to no avail, Blaine wasn't there. But Mercy arrives and keeps her head ducked down and Kurt notices. He mouths "Are you OK?" to her, but she just shrugs off the question. Along with Mercy, the class' new history teacher arrived.

"Hello class, my name is Will Shuester, your new American History teacher," announced Will. "Now, I know that Shuester is a mouthful, so I'm giving you two options; Will or Mr. Shue."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Rise and shine! You'll be late for school!" shouted Puck as he pulled the covers off of Blaine.

"What are you doing?" questioned Blaine as he was getting out of bed.

"Peace offering. Alright, I'm sorry."

"Get out of my room."

"I got the town off our back and it was for the greater good, but I'm sorry. And to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human, for at least a…week. I'll adopt a Blaine diet."

"Look I realize killing your closest and oldest friend was beyond evil, yet somehow, it's worthy of humor," said Blaine mocking Puck.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes Blaine, now that the secret society of vampire haters is off our back I can go back to my routine of, 'How can I destroy Blaine's life this week?'" said Blaine in a sarcastic tone.

"And I can go back to sulking and Kurt longing."

"And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Lima."

"Yeah, I'm done with this game. 'That's just like you Puck, always have to have the last word'," said Puck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"And then I ended up at the remains of the old church before I woke up back in the woods," said Mercy as she explained her dream to Kurt at lunch.

"And you always see your ancestor, Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Two weeks ago, I'd say no, but now…?"

"I think I'm being haunted."

"I don't get, why Emily?"

"Grams said she was alive back in the Civil War days and the crystal was hers; the witches' talisman."

"And it all started when you found that necklace?"

"I think she's using it to communicate with me."

"OK what does Grams say about it?"

"I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it; I want it to stop."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey, Mr. Shuester, I'm Finn Hudson, you wanted to see me?" asked Finn as he arrived to his classroom.

"Yes I did Finn, have a seat," said Will. "Do you know that your old teacher had a jackass file? I'm serious, he even typed out a label. It has all the troublemakers in here, but really, it's a composition to you." Will got up to throw the folder away. "But don't worry about it, I'm not him. Clean slate. Now, let's talk about grades."

"I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around," explained Finn.

"Yeah I saw that but the problem is that we're half way through a semester and you're failing, that's pretty bleak. You know this is part where you say to me, 'What can I do to change that?' Well I'm glad you asked; what do you feel about extra credit?"

"Yeah, yeah totally whatever."

"Good, write me a paper then."

"OK, about what?"

"History, pick a topic and keep it local and no Wikipedia regurgitation. These old towns have a lot of rich history. So just get your hands dirty, make it sing and you're back on track. Deal?"

"Yeah deal," Finn said excitedly.

"That's a cool ring."

"Uh thanks it was my father's; a little garish, but still a family heirloom." Finn got a little confused since Mr. Shue was using big words. "You've got a week."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey," said Sam as walked passes Quinn.

"Hey. Wait, what is that?" asked Quinn and she demanded an explanation.

"What is what?" asked a confused Sam.

"The 'hey'; that is twice, those are two 'hey's. Do you have any other words in your vocabulary?"

"What's wrong with 'hey'?"

"It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed. There was cuddling and you snuck about before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me." Sam looked very confused. "Which I must say, is a total lame guy move; which I did not appreciate. Now with the 'hey's? Seriously?" Sam wanted to stop Quinn, but her mouth kept moving. "I mean I may have been some insecure, pathetic mess after the party, but do not mistake that for me being a push over, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore."

"I heard your mom come in that morning. I didn't want to get you into trouble so I snuck out the window before she caught us."

"You went out the window? Another lame guy move."

"Your mom's the sheriff and as for the 'hey's, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you since the first day of first grade."

"Oh."

"Trying to overthink a harmless situation? Lame girl move." And Sam walked away leaving Quinn stunned.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt walked out of the school to see Blaine sitting on top a table, waiting for him. Blaine half smiled to see if Kurt would go near him.

"Hi," said Blaine.

"You weren't in class, I was worried."

"Yeah I got your messages. Sorry I didn't get back to you, but…what I need to say shouldn't be over the phone."

"A simple, 'I killed my brother' text would've sufficed."

"I didn't kill my brother, even though he deserves it. He has you to thank for that."

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I need to back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school or from me?" Blaine didn't need to answer him, Kurt already knew. "Thank you for telling me."

"It's better this way."

"Yup I got it," Kurt snapped.

"You're angry, that's good. It'll be easier if you hate me." Blaine walked away, leaving Kurt to hold back his tears.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Mercedes was walking to her car, minding her own business, until Puck appeared in front of her and she nearly screamed.

"OK this is your last chance."

"If you don't leave me alone, I'll scream," said Mercy as she was trying to get away from Puck.

"Don't do that, let's stay on point. Listen, I want **my** crystal."

" **You** can't have it."

"Well, I can't take it, but you can give it to me. Look, I'm trying to help you here, Sexy Mama."

"I don't want your help and don't call me 'Sexy Mama'."

"You do want my help and you don't even know w it. You know why, Mama? Cause you've stumbled into something that you need to stumble out of."

"Just leave me alone or I swear I'll-"

"Oooh, no threats. Look, (a) you hurt me last time, (b) I wish you no harm; believe it or not, Mama, I want to protect you," said Puck as he was touching the side of her face. "Let me help you get Emily off your back."

"How do you know about her?"

"I know a lot of things and I know more about that crystal than you do. And you look exactly like her," whispered Puck in Mercy's ear. "And know what she's using it for, to creep inside of you," answered Puck as he touched her heart. "Your heart is beating fast. Am I making you feel something? Are you drawn to me?"

"N-n-no," Mercy answered shakily.

"You know, Emily and I had some fun times. Maybe, you and I can have history repeat itself. And I know you're scared, as you should be. I'm only trying to help you here Mama. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal, and make sure you say from her lover."

"But how can you know Emily?" asked Mercy. Puck ignored her and opened Mercy's car door and closed behind her after she shakily got in.


	21. Echoing

**A/N** : Hey guys, sorry for not for updating for a while. I'm getting ready to go back to college and I've been really busy, so I'm trying to update as much as I can before I get too busy. Hope you like this chapter! Reviews=LOVE

Chapter 21

"He's bad news Kurt; you need to stay away from him. He really scared me," said Mercy as she was driving her and Kurt to Kurt's house.

" _You_ need to stay away from Puck, as far away as possible," Kurt replied.

"I'm trying, he just keeps showing up."

"I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight. We can make a whole night out of it." Mercy starts looking at her necklace and makes a rational decision. She pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car. "Mercy? Where are you going?" Mercy just ignores him and goes to throw her necklace into fields, hoping to part with it forever. "Are you ok?"

"Now I am. All my problems started because of that necklace. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner."

"And what is your Grams gonna say?"

"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150 year old ghost, is she?"

"Ok then."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I like a man, who can dine alone, quiet strength," said Emma as she was talking to Finn at Breadstix while watching Will.

"I thought you were in that whole Logan depression thing?" asked a confused Finn.

"Oh, I've sworn off men forever, doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."

"Well I can introduce you," said Finn. Emma shook her head no and then started to clean her side of the table.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey, thank s for coming; I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," said Kurt as he opened the door for Blaine and Kurt closed to door behind him as he walked outside after Blaine. "He threatened her Blaine."

"What would Puck want with Mercy?"

"She has a necklace, Quinn got it from Puck and she gave it to Mercy and Puck wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace."

"This necklace, it's not just any necklace it has to do with her heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors; ancestors who lived here during the civil war; when you and Puck lived here."

"Her name was Emily, she was Kristian's handmaid and a witch, but she was also Kristian's best friend."

"You know about Mercy?"

"The first night you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection, mainly, because they look so much alike."

"And now Puck knows and for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?"

"It's an antique iron setting with…"

"…with an amber crystal. It belonged to Kristian; Emily gave it to him, which means that…"

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Let me talk to Puck."

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him."

"And I'm pretty sure he said something else to shake her up."

"Which is?"

"Mercy didn't explain everything, but it sounded like Puck knew Emily as more than just a maid and he asked her if they could repeat history?"

"That part is true; even though we both had a relationship with Kristian, Puck had one with Emily. I saw them together one night; I never told Kristian, but I have a feeling he knew."

"Oh my god, so he has a direct link to Emily."

"Not exactly, Emily took it hard when he broke up with her and chose Kristian, but Kristian never got back at Emily for being with Puck. They were still best friends."

"It's weird to know that Mercy's ancestors knew you guys."

"Look, I know that what Puck said to Mercy is horrible, but I'm gonna get the truth out of him." Blaine turned to leave when he heard Kurt's voice again.

"Be careful Blaine."

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." And for the first time in a week, they smiled at each other.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So Blaine, I've been thinking and we should start over and give the brother thing another chance. We used to do it oh so well once upon a time," said Blaine as was talking to and mimicking Puck when he found Puck at the Lima Bean.

"I don't Puck, I can't trust you to be a nice guy; you kill everybody and you're so mean…and you're really hard to imitate and then I have to go into that lesser place," said Puck giving up on their little game.

"Can I get a coffee please?" Blaine asked the bartender. "So what's with the Irish coffee?"

"I'm on edge, crash diet, you know? Trying to keep a low profile."

"You can always leave and find a town and be your own personal gas and sip."

"Thanks, but I'll manage. You know you don't have to keep an eye on me.

"I'm not here to keep an eye on you.

"So why are you here?

"Why not?" Blaine grabbed the coffee Puck was drinking.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn went over to Kurt's house and brought take-out with her. Things were really awkward since Quinn and Mercy are mad at each other and Kurt had to play Good cop, Bad cop.

"I'm sorry. There I said it. If you want the ugly ass necklace keep it, it's yours,"

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" asked a worried Mercy.

"You threw it away?

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares."

"And you couldn't just have given back to me?"

"Why so you could give it back to Puck?" asked Kurt with a smirk on his face.

"Screw Puck. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" asked Quinn she walked over to Mercy's bag. "So Kurt, how long do you think this fight with Blaine is gonna last? Is it a permanent thing?"

"I don't know Quinn," replied Kurt in a bored tone.

"Why are you such a little liar Mercy?" asked Quinn, annoyed.

"What?" asked a confused Mercy. And Quinn held up the necklace Mercy thought she threw into the fields.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I'm not lying to you Quinn, I swear," reasoned Mercy.

"It's true, I watched her throw it into a field," said Kurt defending Mercy.

"Then explain why it's here now," said Quinn, who wanted an explanation.

"Emily," Mercy whispered.

"Who's Emily?" asked Quinn.

"The ghost," said Mercy.

"Oh the ghost has a name now?" asked Quinn a sarcastic tone.

"Quinn, please," said Kurt in an annoyed voice.

"Why she won't leave me alone?" asked Mercy.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time," said an irritated Quinn.

"That's not true," Kurt said.

"Yes it is," Mercy replied truthfully. "I can't talk to you, you won't listen."

"That's not true!" yelled Quinn.

"Look, I'm a witch," Mercy admitted to Quinn.

"And don't we all know it," said Quinn in her bitch voice.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something and you don't even hear it," said Mercy, trying to defend herself against Quinn. Mercy got fed up and tired having to defend herself so she left the kitchen to be by herself.

"I listen; when do I not listen?" Quinn asked Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Lucky shot," said Puck as he and Blaine were playing darts.

"Well it's carefully honed skill from many decades," Blaine bragged.

"You're beating me."

"Well yeah. It's because I'm better than you."

"I'm on to you. I mean reverse psychology is a little transparent, but I admire the effort."

"You prefer the brooding forehead?"

"Seriously, what game do you think you're playing?"

"That's a funny question considering I have been asking you since you stepped back into this town. It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Touché."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Mercy?" asked Quinn when found Mercy in the living room. "Look it's just not me. I don't believe in the superstition of it all. But if you are then, ok I'm in; that's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I miss my best friend." Quinn sat down beside Mercy. "Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now," said Quinn as she gave Mercy the necklace back. "Okay?"

"Okay," replied Mercy.

"Kurt, you can come in now, we're done." Kurt walked into the living room to see the tension absolved. "Ok, now there is too much drama in this room. What are going to do now?" asked Quinn. "Oh! I have an idea! Why don't we have a séance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Mercy.

"Come on! We can talk to the spirits. This Emily chick has a lot of explaining to do," said Quinn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What are we doing this?" asked Mercy in an annoyed voice as Kurt, Quinn, and herself were sitting around lit candles and holding hands.

"I don't know," Kurt replied back.

"Shh! Be quiet and concentrate," said Quinn. "Ready? Ok, now close your eyes and take a deep breath. Mercy, call to her."

"Emily, are you there?" asked Mercy in an annoyed voice.

"Really? 'Emily, you there?' That's all you got?" asked Quinn.

"Okay, fine. Emily? I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen," said Mercy. Just then, a whoosh of wind came in through the window and made the fire of the candles stand on end.

"Did that just happened?" asked Kurt in a scared voice.

"Yeah it just happened," replied Quinn. "Ask her to show you a sign." Mercy shakes her head no. "Emily, if you are among us, show us a sign."

"See? It's not working," said Mercy. But then Kurt's bedroom window flies open and another gust of wind blows threw.

Okay! I'm done!" yelled Mercy as she threw her necklace off. Then the candles went out. "Get the light on!"

"Oh my god," said a frightened Kurt as he turned on his bedroom lights.

"Guys, the necklace is gone," said a scared Mercy.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What are we doing here?" asked Puck as he and Blaine are on the school's football field and Blaine had a football.

"Bonding, catch," said Blaine as he threw the ball to Puck.

"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game," said Puck and he Blaine start to use their running power to play the game, then they crash into each other and start groaning on the ground.

"My diet isn't really helping me here," said Blaine, in pain, on the ground.

"I'm impressed Blaine, fun with booze and darts, a little football, and now, a starry night," said Puck as he sat up. "What do you want Blaine?"

"It wasn't real, Puck; our love for Kristian. He compelled us, we didn't have choice. It took me years to figure that out."

"Oh no. We are not taking that on tonight."

"What do you want with Kristian's crystal?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Come on. You knew Kurt would tell me."

"How do you know it was Kristian's? Emily gave it to her on her last night and you weren't there."

"I was the last one to see him, Puck. Now what do you want with Kristian's crystal?"

"Didn't he tell you? We had other things on our mind."

"Look, I can rip your heart out and not think twice about it."

"Yeah, I've heard that threat before."

"I have a bigger surprise Blaine, I'm gonna bring him back."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Okay, fun is over Quinn; you've made a point now give it back," said Kurt, still freaked out.

"What? I didn't take it," defended Quinn. A shadow moved outside of Kurt's room and Kurt caught a glimpse of it.

"What? What happened?" asked Quinn.

"I don't know. Finn?" asked Kurt, making sure Emma or Finn wasn't inside the house.

Mercy turns to look behind herself and sees the crystal. "Um, guys?" Mercy sneakily walks into Kurt's bathroom and picks up the crystal. All of a sudden, the doors close and lock Mercy inside. "AAAAHHHHH!"

"MERCY!" Kurt and Quinn both yelled as they tried to open the door.

"HELP ME!" Mercy yells. The lights start flickering on and off and Kurt goes into the hallway to try and open the other door to his bathroom. He gives in and goes back to Quinn and then, silence. Kurt and Quinn were able to open the door and saw Mercy just standing there with her head in her hands.

"Mercy? Are you ok?"

Mercy picks up head and looks at Kurt and Quinn. "I'm fine."

"Mercy! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Mercy, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Mercy, but then you see Emily's figure in the mirror.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"How can you bring Kristian back?" asked Blaine as he and Puck were walking away from the field.

"Before Kristian and the others were killed in the church, do you remember what it was like in this town?"

"Remember the fear and the hysteria?"

"The town's people killed the vampires one by one and then they came for Kristian and I went straight to Emily. I said I'll do anything, name your price, just protect him. She did."

"How?"

"She did some kind of spell with the crystal. While we thought Kristian was burning, he wasn't."

"But I saw him go inside."

"There is a tomb underneath the church and the spell sealed Kristian in that tomb, protecting him."

"Are you telling me that Kristian was alive?"

"Well, if that's what you want to call it. He's been in a mythical holding cell for the last century in a half and you're the expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think he's doing Blaine? Did you know that witches could use celestial events to draw power into their magic? Me either. And in order to get that power, Emily used the comet that was over head that night and in order for that crystal to work again…"

"…that comet has to be in the sky."

"Downside, long time in-between comets and a couple of hiccups with the crystal and the comet passed and I had the crystal, then Quinn, then Mercy and now…"

"Why would Emily do this for you? After what you did to her?"

"Because she they were gonna come for her too. And even though I did what I did, she was still Kristian's best friend, Emily wasn't gonna let Kristian die. And I also promised her that I would keep her lineage alive."

"I remember, you promised while we were running from the townspeople."

"Yeah and it's the only thing keeping me from slashing Mercy's throat for that crystal."

"Is there any possibility that one of those kids were yours?"

"No, every time we fooled around, I got out before anything happened."

"Are you sure? Why else would she choose you to keep them alive?"

"Emily wasn't pregnant. She couldn't have been."

"But I remember one day, after the tragedy, she was throwing up and she said she was fine, but I heard something moving inside her."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I can't believe I fell for that," said Quinn.

"I must go," said Emily in Mercy's body.

"If she's leaving, I'm leaving," said Quinn.

"Wait, you guys can't go," said Kurt as Mercy and Quinn were walking downstairs.

"Thank you for having me, I'll take it from here," said Emily.

"Where are you going?" asked a worried Kurt.

"Back to where it all began," replied Emily.

"Mercy? Mercy!" Emily continued walking down the stairs.

"Oh my god. Emily!" Emily stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs and turned around.

"I won't let them have it. It must be destroyed," said Emily. And she ran out of the house, closed the door and locked in Quinn and Kurt.

"What's going on?" asked an anxious Quinn.

"I don't know. The door won't open," said Kurt. He and Quinn tried to open the door; it finally gave way when Finn opened it.

"What the hell?" asked Finn, confused as to why Kurt and Quinn were screaming by the doorway.

"I'm out of here," said Quinn when she walked out the door.

After pacing and trying to gather his thoughts, Kurt grabbed his cell phone from the table and called the only person he knew could help him.

"What's wrong?" asked Blaine on the other end of the line.

"It's Mercy. Something's wrong."

"What happened?"

"Emily is possessing her. She said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed'. And then she just left."

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know. Wait, she said something about going back to the beginning. I think she's going to Fell's church. That's where she took Mercy in her dreams. We have to help her Blaine."

"Okay, alright, just stay there. I'm gonna go find her." Blaine hung up the phone and saw that Puck isn't there because he's been listening to the entire conversation.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hello, Emily. You look different," said Puck as he saw Emily walking toward the Fell church.

"I won't let you do it," said Emily.

"We had a deal."

"Things are different now. I have to protect my family."

"Don't you mean **our** family?"

"No, **my** family."

"What about the baby?"

"I took care of it. There is no trace of your DNA in my bloodline."

"But I protected your children."

"I know, but I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Puck charges at Emily and Emily uses her power to throw a tree branch into Puck's intestine to hold him up against a tree.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine comes running when he sees Puck held up against the tree and pulls the branch out of Puck to get him down.

"Blaine," said Emily as she was drawing something into the ground.

"Hello, Emily," said Blaine as he first noticed her.

"These people don't deserve this. They shouldn't know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?"

"Emily, I swear to god I'll make you regret this," said Puck as he was trying to get up.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world," said Emily.

"Them? Emily, tell me you did," said Blaine.

"To save him, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one comes all."

"I don't care about them, I just want Kristian," said Puck, finally getting up from the ground.

"This isn't about love is it? This is about revenge," Blaine said to Puck.

"Don't tell me it's not mutual."

"Puck you can't do this!"

"Why not?! They killed 27 people. They deserve what they get."

"27 vampires Puck, vampires. You can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this."

"You can't blame something on innocent people that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people and don't think for a second it won't happen again.

"Things are different now," said Emily.

"Please don't do this," pleaded Puck.

"I can't free them. I won't."

"Please, think about what we shared. We loved each other at one point."

"That was lust, not love. Encendia!" yell Emily and fire sprung up around her and the fire outlined the star she drew.

"NO!" yelled Puck.

"Mercy!" yelled Kurt as he ran to try to get Mercy, but Blaine caught him.

Emily took the necklace and ripped it off her neck threw it up into the air. The necklace burst into fireworks and everything just stopped. Puck's anger was way past boiling and he ran to Mercy and bit her neck.

"AAAHHH!" Blaine ran to Puck and pulled him off of Mercy and Mercy just fell to the ground and she was still bleeding from her neck.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her," said Blaine and he bit his wrist and stuffed it into Mercy's mouth. She started choking, but Blaine wouldn't get off her until she was fine. All the while Kurt was looking at Puck with disgust on his face.

"Her neck, it's healing," said Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Kristian never compelled me, I knew what was happening. It was real for me. I'll leave now," said Puck, as he was holding back tears, to Blaine.

"I don't understand, Kurt, what happened to me back there. He attacked me and his face was like…" said Mercy, still reeling from what happened.

"How do you feel? Are you ok?" asked a concerned Kurt.

"I'm fine, it's just-" Mercy stopped suddenly when she Blaine coming towards them.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What's going on Kurt?" asked Mercy.

"I'll explain everything, but let's just get out of here," promised Kurt. "Mercy, trust me, he's not gonna hurt you. Now, let's go. Come on." Kurt put mercy in the car and went over to Blaine. "Is she in danger?"

"No. she would have to die with it in her system, but just watch out for her tonight."

"I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"You sure?"

"I have to Blaine, she's my best friend. I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to confide to."

"You shouldn't have to."

You saved her life. I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this. I love you."

"I can't. I have to leave, Kurt. Too many people have died, too much has happened."

"What? No. I want this, I want you."

"No, coming home was a mistake, being a part of your life was a mistake."

"Please don't go Blaine," said Kurt trying to hold back tears. "You don't have to. This is your home, just please don't go."

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt one last time. "Goodbye, Kurt."

"Blaine, no! Please come back! PLEASE!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Is everything lost in love?_

 _-Kurt_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The doorbell rings and Emma goes to answer it only to see Logan Fell on the other side.

"Hello, Emma. Aren't you gonna invite me in?"


	22. The First Time

"Why are you here, Logan?" asked Emma while she was talking to Logan Fell at the front door.

"I missed you, I was out of town and I wanted to come back," smugly replied Logan.

"I understand that. I read your strangely vague e-mail."

"You got an e-mail?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't send that e-mail?"

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll explain everything."

"I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it."

"Come on, Emma."

"The answer's no."

"I know you, you were always so careful about things. Always had to have your shoes lined up and when you used set the dinner table, it was always meticulous."

"You just pointed out that I have OCD. Clever strategy," said Emma and she closed the door in his face.

Logan gives for the time being and needs to satisfy a hunger that has taken over his body. Unfortunately, a woman comes running by and after a little small talk, he kills her, dead.

EAT, PREY, LOVE

" _I live in fear that consumes me. In the early evening, the sun begins to fade and the fear comes, because I know that the night brings death_ ," recites Finn as he reads his great grandfather's journal. Finn gets inspired by the journal and starts drawing, something he gave up when his parents died. Kurt then catches Finn in his room and a smile draws on his face as he looks at the sight.

"Finn has his sketch pad out," says Kurt as walks downstairs to the kitchen and tells Emma.

"Really?" questioned Emma.

"But don't say anything. As soon as we encourage it, we'll lose it forever."

"Don't forget, you learned all that psychology stuff from me."

"I could never forget Emma," says Kurt as he checks his phone for any messages from Blaine.

"And you and Blaine?"

"He knows how I feel about him, I know where he stands, he knows where I stand, and there's nothing I can do about it. He's leaving."

"Where's he going?"

"I stopped asking questions to the answers I know I'm not gonna get."

"Yours leaves mine returns."

"Logan? Logan's here?"

"He's back, but I didn't let him pass the front door."

"I hope you slammed it in his face.

"More or less."

"3 strike rule, Emma. You are not even allowed to watch the news."

"Exactly, no more Logan Scumfell."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So do you have any idea where you'll go?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know, London, maybe. Tea and friends," replied Puck.

"You don't have any friends Puck."

"You are right Blaine, I only have you. Where are we going?"

" _We_ are not going anywhere; I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."

"But, we're a team. We could travel the world together. _Gasps_. We cold try-out for the Amazing Race."

"Mmm. That's funny. Seriously, where are you going, because we are not staying in the same country, let alone the same continent."

The doorbell rings and Blaine leaves to go get it. He opens the door and it happens to be Sheriff Fabray looking for Puck.

"Sheriff, what a surprise!" said Puck as he appeared right next to Blaine.

"Sorry to bother you but we need to talk," replied the Sheriff. Puck closed the door behind her and led her into the living room.

"Come in. I hope you understand the secrecy. Blaine doesn't know about this yet I would like to keep it that way."

"Of course, the kids are too young to be brought into this."

"So, what do you need?"

"There's been another attack, a female victim; throat torn out, completely drained of blood. She fits the criteria."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. I thought I solved that problem when I staked the Asian one."

"She must've turned someone or multiple someones, I don't know." All the while, Blaine has been listening to the conversation. "The story for the town is another animal attack, but I'm not sure how long we can keep up this story. The council's in an uproar, I thought we were passed this."

"So, what can we do?"

"You're the only one who's taken on a vampire; we were hoping you could tell us."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"And the ballet dancer was a krumper and did the salsa," said Sam to Quinn as they were talking about the night they spent together.

"No, I was awake for that part," replied Quinn.

"Well, I don't know when you fell asleep. Um, did you see the part where Celine Dion talks about cancer?"

Gasps. "That always make me cry."

"Yeah and the loud judge kept screaming and I couldn't take it so I turned it off."

"Hey, I sat through Family Guy, so you owed me."

"Did I miss something?" asked Kurt to Mercedes as he saw Quinn and Sam talking.

"They've been hanging out," answered Mercy.

"It's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"She needs someone nice like him, as opposed to a homicidal vampire like Puck."

"Yeah, how are doing with all that?"

"I'm still freaked out. Puck attacked me; I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful to Blaine, he saved my life. Have you seen him?"

"Not since he told me that he was leaving, for all I know, he's already gone."

"He wouldn't leave without saying good bye."

"Yes he would. He thinks he's protecting me, clean break and all that."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"What else can I do? I already begged him not to go, if I ask again I'm being selfish, it is what it is."

"Well maybe it's for the best."

"What? Why?"

"What kind of future could you two have together, even if he stayed? Kurt, ever since I've known you, you've wanted a family- get married and have children. He stays young and you would be getting older by the second."

"I know what you're saying Mercy, but I still love him."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Thanks for your help," said the Sheriff as she left the house.

"Thank you for coming by," replied Puck. As soon as the door closed, Blaine confronted Puck.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You killed someone?"

"Get off me dwarf. A) Don't touch me and B) you still think I'm actually dumb enough?"

"I think you're more than dumb enough. You've killed most of the people in this town."

"Don't mess with me Blaine, you know I can still hurt you."

"You can't do anything to hurt me anymore, I broke up with Kurt. And you can't touch him, he knows we're leaving."

"No, _you_ told him _you're_ leaving; neither you nor I have said anything about me leaving."

"You wouldn't dare to touch him."

"You know I would. I know he's nothing like Kristian, but I still like him despite what you say. Changing the subject, there's another vampire in town."

"That's impossible."

"Evidently not."

"Then, who could it be?"

"What do we care? We're leaving now, right?"

"I can't leave now, I have to protect Kurt, you know that. How are we supposed to find this person?"

"Let the adults handle this Baby Bro."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt got done talking to his friend and saw someone he hasn't talked to or seen in a week. He was shocked to say the least.

"Hi. We need to talk," said Blaine.

Kurt doesn't trust himself to answer so he just nods his head.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

So, what's going on between you and Quinn?" asked Artie as he and Sam were playing HORSE.

"Nothing's going on. We hung out like twice," replied Sam.

"That 'we' means a relationship my friend."

"There is no 'we' we hung out and we left it that. I'm not sure she even wants to date me."

"Whatever you say bro."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"And you have no idea who this could be?" asked Kurt.

"No, none. But it must be someone new, because if they're leaving a body like that, they're either sloppy or sending a message," answered Blaine.

"And you're sure it's not Puck?"

"I haven't been sure of Puck since 1864. He's been trying to keep a low-profile lately and it wouldn't make any sense."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Puck's tracking them right now. Look, I promised you the truth and I want you to be careful."

"When I saw you, I thought you were coming to say good bye."

"Not yet."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Puck goes to an old warehouse to try to find the vampire who has been terrorizing the town again. To his surprise, he sees Logan Fell with wooden bullets and Logan shoots him right in the chest. Puck questions him and Logan proceeds to spill his guts like a 12 year old girl.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So, what do we know?" asked Mayor Abrams as he talked to the Sheriff about the vampire situation at the school's job fair.

"Nothing to report yet. My reliable deputies are all on alert, but if you feel the need to be more proactive then by all means." The Sheriff, just then, caught a whiff of the Mayor's breath. "Just so you know your mouth smells like puke." The Mayor shrugged it off. "Anyway, I have extra precautions coming soon. You know, the safest place for us right now is crowded area. It's nice to know where my kid is right now."

"What are you doing here?" asked Artie as he saw Finn flipping through an art portfolio.

"I could ask you the same question. Art usually applied to the cultured and the cultured applies to…well…not you," said Finn.

"Got to hell," replied Artie and he walked away. Finn then sees what Artie was looking at, a picture he drew himself.

"Still want to be an astronaut?" asked Kurt to Sam as he came up next to him.

"I can't believe you remember that," said a shocked Sam.

"I remember that horrible tin foil hat that clashed with your outfit."

"Hey, I was 8."

"That's no excuse, I mean, have you met me?" _Giggles._ "How are you doing?"

"I've had it easier. You? I mean, I heard something's…" Quinn sees Kurt and Sam and starts to get jealous and leaves. "So it's true you and Blaine…?"

"Yeah, it is. Well, what about you Sam Evans. I heard about Quinn."

"Oh man not you too." Kurt gives him a "bitch please" look. "Look, we're just friends. It's not a big deal."

"No?"

"No." They turn and see Blaine standing near them.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Why am I so overly emotional? I just want to be with her and bite her neck and stuff," questioned Logan.

"Well, you probably love her and I know the feeling," replied Puck. "Anything you felt before has been magnetized; you need to learn how to control that."

"What about walking in the sun? How do you do that? By the way, it's pretty cool; it doesn't say anything about this in the journals."

"Journals?"

"Yeah, every founding member family has a journal that their ancestors wrote in. But, you have to tell me, how do you walk around in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"How do you walk in the sun?"

"Who turned you?"

"You know, I've been really nice so far, but I will kill you."

"And you'll never know. Answer my question."

"Answer mine first. I have things to do, people to kill; maybe I should get a head start." And he shoots Puck in the chest again.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for your future. You're looking out for me," said Kurt.

"I hope that's ok," said Blaine. Kurt turns away from him and Blaine follows and Kurt starts to look around the fair. "You know, I wanted to be a doctor, before everything happened."

"Because of the blood?"

"I tried a bunch of different things."

"Didn't like anything enough to stick to it?"

"No, I loved it all; I just had to leave it all behind before anybody noticed I wasn't getting any older."

"How long before that would happen?" Kurt asked cynically.

"A few years usually, sometimes shorter."

"And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice. So, how about you, what are your plans for the future?"

"I don't want to talk about my future," Kurt said in a pissed off voice. "Everything your saying is making it perfectly clear that you are not in it."

"Kurt, I want to be in your life."

"I get it; I heard you the first time, and second, and third and so on. And I appreciate you looking out for me, but if you're gonna leave then just go."

"Hide me," said Emma as she came up to Kurt.

"What's going on?" asked Kurt.

"Scumfell has landed."

"Logan's here?" asked Kurt.

"Wait, Logan's here?" asked Blaine. He sees Logan goes after him.

"Blaine? Where are you going?" asked Kurt. Blaine ignores him and goes out into the hall. Blaine sees him and Logan waves back at him, looking like a jackass. **A/N: Just so you know, I fucking hate Logan Fell.**

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Blaine, what's going on?" asked Kurt in a very annoyed voice.

"Emma, are you avoiding me?" asked Logan.

"It's a form of self-defense," answered Emma.

"Kurt, why don't you and Emma go somewhere else?" asked Blaine, but secretly "He's not safe".

"Let's go," said Kurt as he pulled Emma away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blaine.

"You're brother asked me the same thing. Let's just get passed all that 'who turned me' stuff and get the answer that I want. How do I turn into a day walker?"

"Puck and I are they only ones that I know of."

"You guys are very secretive on the 'how', which tells me that there is a way."

"You want to know how you can walk around in the sun."

"I do."

"You can't." Blaine walked away and left it that, scaring the shit out of Logan.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"When Logan came to the house, what did he say?" asked Kurt.

"Flattery and I tried to let it go one ear and out the other as best as I could," responded Emma.

"I'm serious Emma, how did he act?"

"He was the usual Logan, always trying to sell you on something. He kept trying to convince me to let him in." Kurt looks at Emma wide eyed.

"What?"

"Emma, do not talk to him again, under any circumstances. I'm serious Emma, like, ever."

"Hey Kurt," said Will as he came up to them.

"Hey, Mr. Shue."

"Who's this?" asked Mr. Shue.

"This is my Aunt Emma, she's our legal guardian after my parents passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but it's nice to meet you," said Will as he shakes Emma's hand.

"Yeah, it's meet you too," said Emma.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," said Kurt while he was running away, looking for Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Logan Fell is a vampire and when I see him again, I'm gonna tear him limb from limb," said Puck when he called Blaine about what happened.

"What happened? Are you ok?" asked a concerned Blaine.

"No, I'm not ok. The dude shot me twice in the fucking chest with silver bullets. He's lucky I was weak, otherwise I would've ripped fucking his head off. Now I'm vengeful. We have to find him."

"There's no need, he's here at school."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"

"He's working the crowd."

"Well then I'll be right there," said Puck as he hung up the phone.

"So, anything you'd like to share?" said Kurt as he walked up to Blaine.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Here's my future," said Quinn as she showed Sue what she wants to do with her life.

"Broadcast journalism?" questioned the Sheriff.

"Yes." There was a pregnant pause. And Sheriff looked at her with a non-impressed look on her face. "What?"

"You don't even read the paper, how can you even report it?" asked Sheriff and Quinn stormed off, mad her mom.

"Sheriff," said Logan.

"Logan," replied a scared Sheriff. She started to pull out her gun, but realized where she was.

"What are you gonna do? Stake me in front of all these people? Bury me alive? What would the e-mail say this time?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"You bitch. I died for you and for this town. You've known me since I was six and you swept me under the rug like dirt, like I didn't even matter."

"You knew what you were getting into."

"I was one of you."

"And now, you're one of them."

"Watch your back Sheriff," said Logan and he walked away terrifying her.

"Get a back-up team here. No excuses!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Mercy, where are you? I'm ready to go," said Quinn as she left another message on Mercy's phone.

"Hey Quinn, get in," said Logan as he saw Quinn stranded on the side walk.

 _Gasps._ "Logan Fell! Is that you?" asked Quinn sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of me Quinn, I used to babysit you. Just get in the car, I'll take you home."

"Are you, like, stalking me?"

"Just get in the car, I'll explain everything later." Quinn hesitantly gets into the car. She tries to ask one more question but Logan smashes her head against the car window, leaving a trail of crimson.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey Sammy, have you seen Quinn?" asked a worried Kurt with Blaine.

"Yeah, she got a ride home from Logan Fell," replied Sam and walks away.

"Stay here," says Blaine. Kurt is left pondering all the awful things Logan could be doing to Quinn.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Where are you?" asked Sheriff on the phone.

"Your daughter has expressed an interest in Journalism. It's good to foster young minds," replied a pissed off Logan.

"What do you want?"

"The satisfaction of turning your daughter into a vampire," says Logan. As he stops the car at a stop sign, Puck catches him and drags him out of the car to shoot him in the chest with many wooden bullets.

"Karma's a bitch, isn't it?" he asks Puck in his snarky tone. "Get her out of here," he says to Blaine.

"Logan! What happened?" asked a worried Sheriff.

"Sheriff," says Puck into the phone.

"What happened to Quinn?"

"She's fine, we've got her right now." Then he hangs up the phone. He proceeds to go around to the trunk of the car and gets out a crowbar.

"I'm gonna try this one more time, who turned you?" asked Puck to Logan.

"I said, I don't know."

"This crowbar here could take your head clean off."

"How could you side with them? They are after vampires and you help them kill all of them?"

"Well number 1, I don't tell them I'm a vampire and number 2, I don't act like an uppity son of a bitch, who right now, I just want to fucking kill. Who turned you?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh well, you're screwed," said Puck as he was winding back to swing the crowbar at Logan's neck.

"Wait! I do know!"

"You're lying."

"You think you're the only one who wants to get into that tomb?"

"If you are lying to me, I will fucking kill you," Puck said in a menacing voice.

"I'm not lying, there's another way to break the spell. Meet me at the church." They hear sirens approaching.

"I'm gonna swing at you, make it look real, push me against the car and run away," said Puck telling Logan how make a get away.

"Where is she, what happened?" asked Sheriff as she got out of the car.

"She's ok, my brother took her home," replied Puck.

"Where's Logan?"

"He got away, he's too strong."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Quinn?" asked Kurt as he saw Blaine again at the school.

"She's ok, I took her home," answered Blaine.

"Where's Logan?"

"Puck's…dealing with him."

"As in…?" and Blaine just nods his head, knowing what Kurt meant.

"You saw what happened tonight right? You understand why we can't be together and why I have to leave."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see a lot of things, Blaine," said Kurt in an irritated voice. "How 'bout I give you ride?"

"I can get home ok."

"I know."

"Alright, that'd be nice."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Blaine arrive at Blaine's house and talk for a while in the car.

"What I said before about you leaving, I didn't mean it," said Kurt.

"No, you had every right," said Blaine trying to reason with Kurt.

"You asked me what I want my future to be…I wanted to be a Broadway star. I used to practice for hours in my room, my real mom even took me to my first dance class and she taught me how to play the piano. When she died, I just gave all that up. I know that you think you brought all this bad stuff into my life, but it was already bad when you met me. You made it better."

"Real mom?"

"My birth mom died when I was eight. Carole was my step-mom and Finn is my step-brother."

"Oh, well this is different, Kurt."

"But it doesn't make it any less painful. I thought that when my parents died I could never have love in my life again, but you showed me that love can never leave me when you're around."

"I know that this is hard to understand, but I am doing this for you." Blaine gets out of the car, on the verge of crying and walks towards his door.

Kurt, realizing that he's fed up with having the same conversation over and over again, goes after Blaine. "No, you don't get to make that decision for me. If you walk away, that's because of you, and I know what I want. Blaine, I love you."

 _Settle down with me_

 _Cover me up_

 _Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me_

 _And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

Blaine makes the decision to go back to Kurt and kiss him on the lips and pours everything he can into that kiss. He and Kurt start to move towards that house, kissing the whole way to the door and undressing each other. Their panting becomes heard and Blaine's vampire starts to take over. He turns away from Kurt so he doesn't hurt him.

"Blaine, don't," said Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Please don't hide from me." Kurt grabs Blaine's face and pulls him towards himself so he can see his face. And Kurt sees the vampire side of Blaine for the first time. He doesn't care; he's just happy that he can finally see who Blaine is. Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine again. They walk upstairs, hand in hand, and go up to Blaine's room.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Settle down with me_

 _And I'll be your safety_

 _You'll be my lady_

 _I was made to keep your body warm_

 _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Once there, they slowly take off each other's clothes and memorize every inch of each other's body. They collapse on the bed and Blaine starts kissing Kurt's neck and works his way down to his briefs. Kurt's member is ready for attention, so Blaine pulls off Kurt's briefs and starts licking and sucking until Kurt is about to explode.

 _Oh no_

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

 _Gasps_. "Blaine, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't been surer of anything in my life." Blaine replies ok and goes to his drawer to get the condom and lube.

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

Kurt sees the condom that Blaine pulled out of the drawer. "No condom."

"No condom?"

"Yes, I want to feel you." Blaine gets the lube to pour on his fingers and pushes them into Kurt's tight hole.

"Ahhh," says Kurt.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it feels good. Just keep going." Blaine keeps pumping and pumping his fingers in and out of Kurt's hole and found Kurt's prostate on more than one occasion.

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

"Blaine…I'm ready," said Kurt as he was panting. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's opening and pushed himself in, feeling Kurt's tight, virginal hole swallow his dick.

"Fuck! Go faster Blaine!"

"Ah, fuck, Kurt, you're so tight!"

"God, baby right there!" screamed Kurt as Blaine was pounding Kurt's ass.

Kurt then flipped them both over so that he was riding Blaine's dick.

"Oh fuck! God, you look so hot!" yelled Blaine.

"I'm gonna cum," said Kurt.

"I'm so close!" yelled Blaine. Kurt and Blaine came together and Kurt fell on top of Blaine; both oftheir chests rising up and down, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you," said Blaine as looked Kurt in the eyes.  
"I love you too," replied Kurt with as much passion and assurance.

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I've never been in your room before," said Kurt as he and Blaine were sitting on his bed and Kurt wore one of Blaine's over grown shirts.

"Well, it doesn't change much over the years."

"Do leave your stuff here when you leave?"

"It's the only place that has been constant. It holds every memory that's important to me."

"Lot of memories."

"Are you thirsty or anything?" asked Blaine after he kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"A little, you?" Blaine gives Kurt a look. "Oh right."

"I'm gonna get you something to drink ok?"

"Ok." And Blaine leans down to give Kurt a kiss before he leaves. Kurt takes this time to be adventurous around Blaine's and room and sees all the books and memorabilia from his life. But Kurt happens upon something that makes him more confused and angered than ever. He sees the picture of Kristian from 1864 and sees that they look exactly alike.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine comes back to his room and sees that Kurt and is gone and he left his necklace behind.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt leaves the house angrily and drives home. On his way there, he sees a man is in the middle of the road. Kurt tries to stop and avoid him as much as he can, but ends up flipping his car over and man comes walking towards him. Kurt tries to scream for help, but the man keeps walking towards him.


End file.
